The Life of Lovers
by easilyobsessed
Summary: Recently married, for Brooke and Lucas the honeymoon's over. what's married life got in store for them? Stepping back into reality Brooke and Lucas live their lives in love. Brucas... Brooke and Haley are really good friends, a little naley and Jeyton too
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, so basically this story takes place right after Brooke and Lucas get married. I have a bunch of ideas but you guys tell me if you have some too, because I love to write stuff that will make people happy. This fic is totally Brucas. Enjoy…_

"_You may now kiss the bride." _

_Lucas leaned down to his beautiful bride Brooke and pressed his lips against hers shortly before the crown started clapping and cheering. Brooke and Lucas pulled away and smiled at each other…_

"Brooke… Brooke wake up." Lucas said leaning down to Brooke gently and rubbing her shoulder.

Brooke awoke abruptly to the sound of her new husband's voice. She had been dreaming about their previous wedding for the past three nights on their honeymoon. Things were just too perfect between them, and the wedding had gone so well. Usually Brooke dreamt about something that sucked, but now she could not stop thinking about how well the wedding went and how much she loved Lucas.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you but our plane leaves soon, so we have to get going." Lucas said.

"I don't want to go back into reality." Brooke said.

"Hey, we're married now we can do whatever we want." Lucas said.

"Yeah, not really Lucas." Brooke said.

"Since when have I turned into the cheery one and you the broody one?"

"I'm not brooding." Brooke said.

"Ok, whatever. Come on we have to go, get up or I might have to make you get up." Lucas said.

"You aren't doing that now?" She asked him.

"Brooke…"

"Alright, alright I'm getting up." Brooke said taking the covers off of her.

"Why do you have clothes on?" Lucas asked her, because she definitely didn't go to sleep with any on.

"I got cold last night." Brooke said.

"Ok." He said still confused.

"Oh for god sakes it's not the end of the world, you get the goods every night. What do you need mornings now too?" she asked him.

"No, I was just wondering. You know what never mind, you're stalling from packing." Lucas said.

"Am not." She whined.

"Pack." He said kissing her quickly before walking into the bathroom.

Brooke thought about this before getting out of bed, she was wearing a hoodie and undwerwear, and she walked up behind Lucas and put her arms around his back.

"You know babe I have to take a shower." Brooke said whispering into his ear.

"You know babe we'll never get out of here if I take a shower with you." Lucas said mocking her.

"Uh, Lucas." Brooke said dropping her arms away from him and walking around so she was facing him.

"Brooke, we have every single day for the rest of our lives to do take a shower together." Lucas said.

"I know, but I want to now." Brooke said.

"Here, you take a shower and I'll pack up your stuff." Lucas said.

"What if there's something I don't want you to see?" she asked him.

"Like what?" he asked her back. What could Brooke possibly have that he shouldn't be seeing?

"Well maybe I have some pictures from a scandalous affair I'm having." Brooke said

"That's very funny Brooke." Lucas said sarcastically.

"I know." Brooke said taking of her hoodie to reveal, well nothing. "Well I guess I'll take my shower now." Brooke said.

"You're so evil." He said.

"what? You could always take one with me." She said pressing herself up to him.

"I'm going to go pack." Lucas said taking all of his energy and pulling away from Brooke.

Brooke shook her head and watched him go then she turned on the shower and jumped inside.

Brooke and Lucas sat down in the airport at their gate.

"Huh, all that hurrying me this morning only to have us sitting here waiting to get on the plane." Brooke said.

"Well its better then missing it." Lucas said.

"Not really, because then we would have gotten to stay here longer." Brooke said leaning her head against Lucas's shoulder.

"Don't you miss Peyton and Haley." He asked her.

"Well yeah, but I'd rather be here." Brooke said.

Lucas gave her a look.

"Well I would." Brooke said.

"We both have to get back to work."

"Dude, my interior design company can interior design itself." Brooke said.

"What about me? I don't think my students would be very happy." Lucas said.

"Your students? Try players Lucas you coach a high school basketball team, you don't teach them." Brooke said.

"Well I want to; I'd love to teach English and coach basketball." Lucas said.

"And all at the age of 25." Brooke said.

"I almost have my teaching degree." Lucas said.

"Well, we'll talk about it on the plane, because we have to get on now…" Brooke got up and sighed. "I hate planes." Brooke said.

"You did surprisingly well on the way here." Lucas said standing up and massaging her shoulders.

"That was because I had something to look forward to."

"What your not looking forward to being married to me?" he asked her.

"no, of course I am but, god, I just hate all the other stupid things in life." Brooke said.

"Which would be?"

"I don't know Lucas. Can we just get on the stupid plane now?" she asked him pushing him forward.

"You're so cute when you're frustrated." Lucas said.

"You did not just say that." She said stopping her eternal struggle to get him to move.

"Sorry, you're so freaking ugly when you're frustrated." He said.

"Lucas, I'm so cute all the time." Brooke said.

"I know." He said covering up that little glitch.

"You're lucky I love you." Brooke said. "And because I don't want to go all Hollywood on you and get a divorce already." Brooke said.

"Good, now let's get on the plane." He said, this time pushing her forward.

Brooke and Lucas got their tickets all settled and boarded the plane. They looked for their seats.

"I call window." Brooke said.

"You got window on the way here, and why do you even want window it seems like it would scare you even more." Lucas said looking around for their seat number.

"It comforts me ok, I don't know why." Brooke said. "Umm Lucas." She said lowering her voice to a whisper. "There's a little girl sitting in my window seat." Brooke said pointing but trying not to be obvious about it, to the little girl.

"She's probably just confused about which seat is hers. Come on." Lucas said taking Brooke's hand and walking them to their seats.

"Hi." Lucas said to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Carmen. I'm 12 and this is my first flight all by myself." The girl said excitedly.

"Oh, well that's great honey but I think your sitting in the wrong seat." Brooke said

trying to be sweet but hiding anger under her voice. That window seat was so hers.

"Oh, I'm sorry but I just always sit in the window seat when I fly with my mom, and she's not with me right now and I'm really scared." Carmen said.

"Oh well that's alright." Lucas said looking at Brooke to make sure she would go along with this. "We'll just take these two seats." Lucas said.

"Umm, Lucas can I talk to you for one second?" she asked him.

"Sure." He said, and Brooke had already pushed him a little ways down the isle.

"I don't know if you get this, I have to have that seat." Brooke said.

"Brooke, she's 12 this is her first flight you'll be fine just let her have it." Lucas said.

"Lucas." Brooke whined.

"Brooke, I'm not going to make a scared 12 year old girl move just so that my 24 year old wife can sit in the window seat." Lucas said.

"Ugh, fine I guess but you so owe me." Brooke said.

"That can be arranged." Lucas said kissing her quickly before they headed back down to their seats.

"There ya'll are I thought you died or something." Carmen said.

"That's nice." Brooke said sarcastically, taking the seat next to her and Lucas sat on the isle.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen we are getting ready for take off, we'll be in the air shortly. We ask that you remained seated and turn all electronic devices off until the seatbelt light turns off or the captain says otherwise. We hope to have a nice flight to New York." One of the attendants said over the intercom.

"She hopes?" Brooke said worried.

"Don't worry about it." Lucas said taking Brooke's hand.

"Are you two boyfriend girlfriend?" Carmen asked them.

"Uh, we just got married actually." Brooke said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh that is so cute. I hope it lasts, my parents got divorced right after I was born." Carmen said.

"She hopes?" Brooke said worried again.

"Brooke…" Lucas said laughing a little.

"I really want to listen to my new CD." Carmen said.

"What is it?" Lucas asked her earning himself a glare from Brooke. Why was he engaging in conversation with this girl?

"It's the soundtrack from The Phantom of the Opera." Carmen said "I just got it yesterday."

"That's a good musical." Brooke forced her self to say

"You've seen it?" Carmen asked her.

"Hon, we live in New York. Broadway, hello." Brooke said like anyone should know that.

"Ladies and gentlemen the captain had just turned of the seatbelt sign. You are now free to move about the cabin." This time a different flight attendant said.

"Oh, good. I'm going to the bathroom." Lucas said.

"I want to go." Brooke said.

"No you stay here this time Brooke." Lucas said, getting out of his seat and walking down the isle.

Great, Brooke thought, now she was left all alone to make small talk with this girl.

"Your husband is so cute." Carmen said leaning over to whisper to Brooke.

"Really? I never noticed." Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"I'm just saying you're really lucky." Carmen said sensing Brooke's annoyance with her so she took out her CD player. Brooke felt bad then; she didn't have to be a bitch to a 12 year old.

"So… why are you flying alone?" Brooke thought up a simple question.

"My uncle Harry died a few days ago and my parents had to go right away so I stayed with a babysitter and now I'm flying to go to his funereal." Carmen said all in one breath.

"Oh." Brooke said not expecting such a big answer; jeez you try to ask a simple question… Lucas sat back down by Brooke.

"Sorry about your uncle." Brooke said.

"I'd only met him once, and he was really wasted so there's not much to be sorry for." Carmen said. "If you don't mind, and I'm sure you don't, I'm going to listen to my CD now." Carmen said and put her headphones on before Brooke could say anything else.

Brooke sighed and leaned down in her chair. Maybe she could try and get some sleep to get through her anxiety on this flight from hell.

Finally after what seemed like days the plane landed in New York.

"Oh thank god we're here." Brooke said putting her magazine back into her purse.

"Let's hope are apartment's ok." Lucas said.

"What? Why would it not be?" she asked him.

"I don't know I just hope that it is." Lucas said.

"Are your parents going to pick you up?" Brooke asked Carmen.

"Uh, yeah they should be at the luggage place." Carmen said.

"It was nice meeting you Carmen." Lucas said.

"Uh, yeah." Brooke said.

"Right, same to you two. And what I said earlier I really hope it does last because divorce just sucks. But hey I'm just a kid what do I know." Carmen said before pushing by Brooke and Lucas and walking out of the plane.

"I think I'd be a really bad mother." Brooke said.

"Let's not think about parenting right now, let just focus on getting off the plane." Lucas said turning Brooke forward and giving her a little push so she would walk forward.

Lucas turned the key into the door of Lucas and Brooke's apartment and opened the door.

Brooke lugged her luggage in behind him.

"Looks life everything ok babe." Brooke said leaving her luggage at the door.

"Yeah, it does." Lucas said plopping himself down onto the couch. Brooke sat down on his lap and leaned back against the arm of the couch.

"You have to admit Brooke; it is kind of nice to be home." Lucas said.

"I'll agree it's nice to be anywhere with you but home, this home at least, isn't that great." Brooke said.

"Well once I get my job started I'll make a lot of money." Lucas said.

"And I will too, which means we so have to get a new apartment. One that I can decorate you know being an interior designer and all." Brooke said.

"We'll put that on out to do list." Lucas said.

"Good." Brooke said.

"You know what else we can put on that list?" He asked her.

"What?"

"Taking a shower together." Lucas said.

"Oh I'm starting to like this little list we have." Brooke said putting her arms around his neck and kissing him. Lucas picked her up, causing her to scream a little.

"Come on cheery, we can nail the shower first." Lucas said.

"Oh broody, you have such good ideas." Brooke said kissing him again while he carried her off to the shower.

_Alright there you have it, umm review please I know you like hate it but I don't want to write it if you all hate it so I just need to know. Umm but whatever. Coming up_

_Both Brooke and Lucas are getting back into their jobs._

_Something is wrong with Brooke._

_Also I have some ideas for Carmen but do you all like her or do you think I should incorporate her a little more cause I won't if you hate her but she could be interesting. So tell me about that…_


	2. Trust

_Ok here's chapter 2. Thank you for all the great reviews, and this is a pretty exciting chapter so I'd love to know your thoughts, plus it helps. Anyways please read and enjoy…_

Brooke woke up the next day and turned over, groggily, expecting to see Lucas but he wasn't there.

"Lucas?" she said aloud.

No answer

"Lucas?" she said this time a little louder, and getting out of the bed and wrapping the sheets around herself. She started walking down the hall and towards the kitchen.

"Luca…" Brooke said but screamed when someone grabbed her from behind putting their hands over her mouth. Finally Brooke got to where she could see the person only to find out that it was Lucas.

"Lucas, oh my god you scared me to death." Brooke said.

"You're so funny when you get scared, I had to do it." Lucas said.

"I thought you had been kidnapped." Brooke said.

"Interesting theory." Lucas said.

Brooke stepped back a little bit from Lucas and saw that he was wearing a button down shirt with beige pants and loafers.

"What are you so dressed up for?" she asked him.

"I have a meeting with the principal of the school today." Lucas said.

"Well that is such an ugly outfit." Brooke said. "Come on we have to dress you in something more basketball coach appropriate." Brooke said pushing Lucas down the hall.

"What are sheets the new thing now?" he asked her, commenting on her only having a sheet over her.

"They might be. God I can't believe I even let you buy that top." Brooke said

Unbuttoning it and ripping it off.

"Hey careful." Lucas said.

"With this shirt? Who cares?" Brooke said "now is the principal a girl or a boy because you know you could really get the job by just going like this." Brooke said, tracing her hands over Lucas's chest.

"And why is that?" he asked her.

"Because you're so sexy." Brooke said kissing him.

"It's a boy." Lucas said.

"Then wear this shirt." Brooke said throwing a shirt at him. "And change those shoes, and wait don't you already have the job?" she asked him.

"Yeah, but I want to coach and do some assistant teaching there too." Lucas said.

"Oh, well then we definitely need to change those shoes." Brooke said starting to look through the closet for different types of shoes. Lucas came up behind her and slipped his arms around her waste.

"Hello there." Brooke said surprised.

"What will you be wearing on your first day back on the job?" Lucas asked her.

"Umm, I don't know." Brooke said breaking away from Lucas "excuse me I suddenly don't feel to good." Brooke said running into the bathroom.

"Brooke?" he asked her suddenly getting a little bit worried.

"Yeah, you know what? I'm actually feeling fine now. I just got a little light headed for like ten seconds there." Brooke said.

"You sure you want to go to work today?" he asked her putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I have to. Um is it alright if I come to your practice this afternoon? I love to see you in action." Brooke said.

"Sure, but promise me that you will go home if you don't feel well." Lucas said touching Brooke's face.

"Don't worry, broody. I'm fine, really." Brooke said kissing him quickly before walking over to her closet to find something to wear.

"Alright, oh shit I have to go. I'm going to be late. There's coffee in the kitchen." Lucas said grabbing his wallet and keys.

"Thanks, but I have to have a caramel frappachino from star bucks." Brooke said.

"Of course, how could I forget?" Lucas said "ok bye, see you this afternoon." Lucas said kissing her quickly on the forehead before walking out the door.

Brooke watched him go and then looked back at her clothes. She had so lied, she still felt light headed, and sort of queasy, but she had to go to work and she didn't want to worry Lucas over nothing, so she just put on a black skirt and blue tank top and headed off to work.

"Brooke, your back." Betsy, one of Brooke's co workers, came up to Brooke and hugged her.

"Oh, yeah I am." Brooke said, not very enthusiastic about it.

"So tell me how was the honeymoon?" Betsy asked her, super excitedly.

"It was fine, um how's everything here?" Brooke asked her.

"It can all wait for you to tell me how things went." Betsy said.

"Ok, um look I really need to get back into the swing of things, or whatever, but um I think I'll have to take a rain check on that one. Sorry." Brooke said.

"Oh, that's ok. I guess I should get back to work too. Um Haley stopped by like five minutes ago."

"What did she want?" Brooke asked her.

"She just wanted to see you I think." Betsy said.

"Ok, thanks I'll call her. I need to anyways." Brooke said.

"Ok, bye Brooke." Betsy said.

"Bye." Brooke said that Betsy wasn't always the best worker but she sure was nice.

Brooke walked into her office and sat down at her desk getting her phone out to call Haley, but when she was getting her phone out she almost felt like she was going to faint and throw up. This time it lasted for like thirty seconds. Brooke decided she couldn't keep going through the day like this. She got on her work phone called the front desk.

"Davis designs." A voice said.

"Hi, it's Brooke, umm I'm not feeling very well, so I think I'm just going to go home but I should be back tomorrow." Brooke said.

"Ok miss, Davis. I hope you feel better." The lady said, Brooke could never keep track of who was working at the front desk on which days. This was possibly Laura.

Brooke grabbed her purse and walked out of the office.

When she got home she changed into sweat pants and curled into her bed. IT wasn't long before the queasy feeling came back but this time she actually threw up. Luckily she made it to the bathroom.

"God what is wrong with me?" she asked herself out loud. What ever it was she couldn't freak Lucas out, and after she took a nap she was feeling a lot better so she just decided to not tell Lucas about this one and show up at his practice. She changed into jeans and a fitted t-shirt, and headed off to his practice.

"Alright guys, my name is Lucas Scott, but um you can just call me coach Scott if you want." Lucas said, he was having his first practice and meeting with his team. He was super nervous.

"Hey Coach Scott, can we just start playing basketball, we're not really interested in your life story." One of the boys said. He was the one that all the guys kind of followed after, obviously the guys that all the girls wanted to date and all the guys wanted to be.

"What's your name?" Lucas said sternly, but not wanting to be all serious and mean on his first day. The kid wasn't looking at him; he was just talking to one of his loyal followers.

"Hey, you what's your name?" Lucas said louder.

"Oh me? I'm Kevin." He said.

"Right well Kevin, we're not going to play basketball until you guys start running." Lucas said.

"Hey Coach Scott, we don't need to run we're already NBA material, so why don't we just skip the conditioning part?" Kevin asked him acting like they were buddies.

"Why don't you just start running?" Lucas said. Just then Brooke walked into the gym and sort of jumped at the loud noise the door made when it closed behind her all the guys on the team turned to look at her, and it was like she was the hottest thing they'd ever seen, and they didn't look away. One of the guys Kevin had talked to earlier turned to him and lowered his voice. "Man I'd like to get with that." He said.

Kevin started joking around with him "dude I'm all over that shit right there, she's hot." Kevin said.

"That's my wife your talking about, so if you don't want to be running for the rest of practice I suggest you start running now and don't talk about my wife any more." Lucas said, having overheard their comments.

"Hey babe." Brooke said finally getting over to all the players.

"Hey." Lucas said "run guys." Lucas said. Kevin smiled at Brooke and then started to run around the gym followed by the other guys.

"How's it going?" Brooke asked him sitting down on the bleachers. Lucas sat down beside her.

"Oh, ok I guess. I can tell all these kids are rich snobs, who think they own the world." Lucas said.

"Yeah I know how that is." Brooke said "because I used to be that, well I still am I'm just not as rich."

"Yeah but these kids are, I don't know. Hey um would you mind if we just met up for dinner, I don't want you to see how much I'm going to suck at being a coach." Lucas said but he really just didn't want Brooke around for the guys to drool over.

"Um, sure." Brooke said. "Yeah the pizza place down the street?"

"Sure." He said.

"Ok, just call me when practice is over." Brooke said kissing Lucas quickly on the cheek.

"Bye Brooke." Lucas said.

"Bye." She said and as she walked out of the gym the guys all started to slow down in their running.

"Run!" Lucas yelled to them.

Brooke got a table and sat down to wait for Lucas to get to the restaurant. She put her napkin in her lap. A waiter brought a pizza by her and the smell made her feel nauseous.

Just then Lucas walked in and sat down.

"Hey honey." Lucas said.

"Oh, hey." Brooke said just getting over that nauseous feeling.

"Sorry I'm late. The guys were being jerks." Lucas said.

"That's ok." Brooke said.

"You know what you want?" he asked her.

"Um, I'm really not very hungry big lunch at the office" Brooke said.

"Oh yeah speaking of that how was work?" he asked her.

"Um… it was fine." Brooke said quietly.

"Just fine?" he asked her.

"You know just getting back into things." Brooke said.

"Right, yeah." Lucas said hesitantly "are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

"Yeah, positive." Brooke said.

"Well why don't I just get mine to go then, I don't want to just sit here and have you watch me eat." Lucas said.

"Whatever." Brooke said.

"You sure you're ok? You look a little pale." He said.

"God Lucas I'm fine could you just stop freaking out!" Brooke said getting very annoyed.

"Ok, sorry. Brooke just calm down." He said.

"You know what I'm going to go call Haley; I'll meet you back at the apartment." Brooke said getting up and grabbing her purse off the table, but Lucas caught her hand.

"Hey, don't be mad." Lucas said "I'm just looking out for you."

"Well you don't have to. I'm fine. I'll see you later." Brooke said and kissed him on the cheek before walking out of the restaurant. When she got outside she walked down the street to the seven eleven and when she got inside she saw Carmen.

"Carmen?" she asked the girl.

"Oh, hey you're from the plane." Carmen said.

"Yeah, weird seeing you like this." Brooke said.

"What are you doing here?" Carmen asked her.

"Just looking for something." Brooke said.

"What?" Carmen asked her.

"Umm, nothing in particular."

"But you said you were looking for something." Carmen said.

"Hey, where are you parents?" Brooke asked her trying to change the subject.

"Oh, there uh in the car. I'm just getting a drink." Carmen said.

"Have you had your uncle's funeral yet?" Brooke asked her, not really knowing why she was talking to this girl.

"What? Oh yeah, it was today." Carmen said nodding her head.

"Ok, well you should probably get back to your parents. Nice seeing you." Brooke said hesitantly.

"Yeah, oh and what your looking for. I don't think your going to find it here." Carmen said.

"Your right actually." Brooke said, what was this girl some kind of physic?

"I sense things from people. See you around." Carmen said and went up to the register with her drink. Brooke thought about how weird that was before walking to where she really needed to go: the drugstore.

Back at the apartment Lucas had just arrived home and sat down on the couch with his pizza, when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered it.

"Hey Lucas its Haley." Haley said.

"Oh hey." Lucas said.

"Um, is Brooke ok?" Haley asked him.

"I think so, why?" he asked her.

"well I mean I stopped by the office this morning to see Brooke and she wasn't there, and Betsy or whatever told me she'd have her call me, but she didn't call all day so I called back at the office and they said she'd been there for like five days but then she went home sick." Haley said "I just wanted to check up on her." Haley said.

"You know what Haley; she's fine I'll have her call you later." Lucas said.

"Ok, thanks. Bye." Haley said.

"Bye." Lucas hung up his phone right as Brooke walked into the apartment.

"Hey you." Brooke said flopping down on the couch by Lucas.

"Hey." Lucas said.

"Is everything ok?" Brooke asked him.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Lucas said.

"Ok, what are you talking about?" Brooke asked him.

"I just got a call from Haley, she said she called your office and you left after being there for five minutes saying you were sick"

"Ok, Lucas…" but Lucas cut her off.

"Brooke you're scaring me, what is wrong with you?" Lucas asked her.

"Nothing, I'm just really tired. I came home and took a nap and then I've felt fine for the rest of the day. I just didn't want to worry you over nothing." Brooke said.

"Brooke, we're married and you know that I love you. You can tell me anything." Lucas said.

"Ok." Brooke said. "I think I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. It will be a long day at work tomorrow." Brooke said and got up and walked into their bedroom. Lucas waited until she was in there and he got up to grab the remote but ended up knocking Brooke's purse off the table. When he was putting everything back in he came across a paper bag. He was about to look in it when he heard Brooke scream out his name from the bathroom. When he ran inside he saw Brooke lying on the floor, passed out. He ran over to her and put her head in his lap.

"Brooke!" he yelled. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Brooke? Hey can you hear me?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I just I got really light headed and then I slipped." Brooke said.

"You didn't slip you passed out. I'm taking you to the hospital." Lucas said.

"No, Lucas I hate hospitals. I'll be fine." Brooke said.

"Brooke! I'm taking you whether you like it or not. I don't know why you keep lying to me, but I'm not risking your safety." Lucas said pulling her up to her feet.

"I'm so tired." Brooke said leaning against Lucas, letting her weight fall onto him.

"Yeah, let's just get you to the hospital. It's ok Brooke." Lucas said "I'm right here."

_Alright, ooh cliffhanger I guess. Review please and coming up_

_We find out what's really wrong with Brooke_

_Lucas finds out about his teaching job_

_More coaching tales with Lucas and his jerk of a team. _


	3. Oh Baby

_Thanks so much for previes reviews, and please keep telling me your thoughts because they fuel my writing, I guess anyways read and enjoy!..._

Lucas got Brooke into the ER and the doctors immediately started running tests on her. After about two hours the doctor came into Brooke's room.

"Miss Davis we have some news for you." Dc. Hanley said.

"Oh, well can Lucas come in too?" Brooke asked her.

"Let me just tell you first. I don't know if you already knew this Brooke but you're pregnant." The Doctor said.

"What?" Brooke said breathlessly.

"Did you not have any idea?" Doctor Hanley asked her.

"Well actually I bought a pregnancy test just to check but I mean I don't think what was happening to me was signs of being pregnant." Brooke said.

"Well the neasousness is, however you're passing out and extreme light headedness is not." Doctor Hanley said.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked her getting worried.

"Your pregnancy is very high risk Brooke."

"Well so what, am I just going to have to lie in bed for nine months?" Brooke asked her moving on from angry and getting more annoyed.

"Why don't you just tell your husband the news, and we'll run some more tests so that I can give you more information."

"Ok fine whatever." Brooke said.

"Alright hold on." Doctor Hanley said and walked out to go get Lucas.

A few minutes later Lucas came into the room and quickly sat down by Brooke.

"Hey honey." Lucas said taking her hand into his.

"Um, Lucas I'm just going to say this. I'm pregnant." Brooke said.

Lucas looked dumbfounded for a few seconds before replying to her.

"Well, I know you may not think this right now but this could actually be really great Brooke." Lucas said.

"Lucas no it's not. I'm just getting back into my job and you're just starting yours. We want to move houses. This is the worst timing." Brooke said.

"Timing doesn't matter. We have a chance to start a family." Lucas said.

"Well there's something else." Brooke said.

"Ok, what?" he asked her.

"The doctor said that this is a high risk pregnancy."

"Ok, what does that mean?" he asked her.

"I don't know Lucas." Brooke said a little bit angrier then she had planned on sounding.

"Ok, Brooke I'm sorry. Hey let's just not worry about it." Lucas said stroking back a piece of her hair.

"Not worry about it? Lucas do you know how much I'm going to suck at being a mother. I can't do it, I'm not ready." Brooke said.

"We can do it together Brooke." Lucas said.

"I don't think we can." Brooke said looking away from Lucas.

Lucas didn't know what to say to that, so he just took in a deep breath and luckily doctor Hanley walked back in to break the awkward silence.

"Hi Brooke, Lucas." She said.

"Hi doctor Hanley." Lucas said.

"Ok, so we've got some more results from the tests and Brooke is definitely pregnant. Now her passing out was a little bit worrisome to me and so we had that checked out and your pregnancy is high risk." Doctor Hanley said.

"Right but what does that mean?" Lucas asked her.

"Well basically it's just a very unstable situation. We will give you some medication to stop the dizziness but the morning sickness will still be there. Now I have to tell you that the chance of a miscarriage is much more elevated with your case Miss Davis then it would be with a normal pregnancy."

"So you're telling me I'm going to go through nine months of crap all to have a miscarriage." Brooke said.

"Brooke." Lucas said under his breath.

"Well no that's not what I'm saying at all. If you keep taking your medication and do things exactly as we tell you then this baby should be healthy when it's born." Doctor Hanley said looking down at her clipboard.

"Is Brooke at any risk here?" Lucas asked the doctor.

"Not if she does what we tell her too, and takes things easy. But with any pregnancy there could be complications involved."

"What about my job?" Brooke asked her "can I go to work still?"

"Yes, you should be able to work full days for awhile and then we'll keep meeting and we'll decide when it's better to just work half days. However you will be at bed rest at some point and I won't want you to be working then."

"When can Brooke go home?' Lucas asked her.

"She should be able to leave later today. We've got to check on a few more things and we'll let you know when it's safe to take her. Do you have any more questions?" she asked them.

Lucas looked to Brooke and then said "no, we're fine."

"Ok, I'll be back soon." Doctor Hanley said and walked out of the room leaving Brooke and Lucas by themselves.

"Brooke?" Lucas called out after a few moments of silence.

"I just want to go home." Brooke said.

"I know, look I know this whole thing is scary but we can have a family." Lucas said.

"You're not the one who's going to be throwing up every day." Brooke said.

"Good point." Lucas said.

"I don't want this baby." Brooke said quietly.

"Brooke, you're not thinking about…"

"I don't know Lucas. All I know is I'm going to be such a sucky mother wouldn't the baby just be better off without me." Brooke said.

"Well your wrong." Lucas said.

"I'm not ready for this Lucas." Brooke said starting to tear up.

"It's ok." Lucas said leaning over and hugging her. Brooke latched onto him and let her tears fall down.

After a couple of hours the doctors lets Lucas take Brooke home. Brooke and Lucas walked up to their apartment, Lucas making sure Brooke was leaning on him just to be safe. When they got to their room Lucas lied Brooke down on the bed.

"Thanks honey." Brooke said.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her.

"Um not really." Brooke said.

"Hey, don't go all anorexic on me because you've got two people to feed now." Lucas said.

"Ok I won't I'm just still feeling sort of queasy." Brooke said.

"Brooke do you know how much you scared me?" Lucas asked her crawling over to the other side of the bed.

"No." Brooke said.

"I wish you hadn't lied to me." Lucas said.

"You get so worried about me on even the littlest things." Brooke said.

"You passed out on the bathroom floor Brooke." Lucas said.

"Ok, but before that none of this was that big of a deal." Brooke said.

"Just promise me that you'll trust me enough to tell me things especially during these next nine months."

"Ok I promise." Brooke said.

"Good." Lucas said scooting over to Brooke and loosely wrapping his arms around her.

"I live you Lucas." Brooke said.

"I love you too cheery." Lucas said.

"I'm not very cheery right now." Brooke said looking up at him.

"You'll always be my cheery." Lucas said.

"Well that's good I guess. You know you'll always be my broody too. And just so you know I'm planning on keeping this baby. I'm just scared." Brooke said.

"That's ok. I'll be there for you through all of this." Lucas said.

"What time is it?" Brooke asked him.

"I think it's around 6:00" Lucas said.

"In the morning?" Brooke asked him.

"Yeah, it was night when I took you into the hospital." Lucas said.

"You should get some sleep, when do you have to be at work?" Brooke asked him.

"Oh I'm not going to work tomorrow." Lucas said.

"No, god see I knew you would do this." Brooke said sitting up.

"What?" he asked her sitting up next to her.

"Every time I say I'm like in pain or something your going to skip work. Lucas you have to keep going to work. Practice is only two and half hours long I'll be fine." Brooke said.

"What if I get that teaching job?" Lucas asked her.

"Well that will only be like one class a day right… look Lucas let's just wait to find out about that. For now just keep going to practice. I mean I'm planning on taking the day off today but tomorrow I'm going back." Brooke said.

"Ok I'll try to sleep." Lucas said "practice doesn't start till four anyways." Lucas said.

"You're going to sleep too right?" Lucas asked her.

"Yeah." Brooke said kissing him quickly before lying down. Lucas lied down beside her and out one hand over her belly.

"There's a life in there Brooke." Lucas said whispered to her.

"That's really creepy Lucas." Brooke said.

"Ok…" Lucas said confused.

"And kind of nice I guess. Sorry I'm still getting used to this whole situation." Brooke said.

"That's alright." Lucas said "I am too."

"I'm so tired right now." Brooke said leaning back into Lucas more.

"Me too." Lucas said slowly drifting off to sleep.

Lucas woke up turned on the other side of the bed. He looked over at Brooke who was curled up on her side. Then he turned back over and looked at the clock. 3:50, holy shit he was going to be so freaking late to practice.

"Crap." Lucas yelled jumping out of bed. Brooke stirred and looked over at Lucas running around the room throwing around clothes trying to find something to wear.

"You ok there broody?" she asked him laughing a little bit.

"What?" he said suddenly stopping "oh, Brooke I'm so sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I'm going to be really late to practice." Lucas said.

"Well I suggest you get going then." Brooke said.

"Ok, are you sure you're going to be ok?" Lucas asked her.

"Yes, and I can always call you. I think I'm going to call Haley or Peyton or even Nathan and see if someone wants to come make me feel less miserable." Brooke said.

Lucas thought about this for a second then realized how late he was "good luck with that. I love you, be careful. Bye." Lucas said kissing her on the cheek and then running out the door.

At the gym the team was sitting around on the bleachers waiting for their coach A.K.A Lucas to show up.

"Dude, where's Coach Scott?" Brian, one of Kevin's followers said.

"Probably off nailing his wife." Kevin said "I would if she was my wife." Kevin said.

"Dude that's so true. She was hot." Brian said.

Lucas walked quickly into the gym, turning all the guys' heads at the sound of the door slam. Lucas looked un put together and his hair was really frazzled and their were dark circles under his eyes. He sort of jogged/walked over to the guys.

"I'm sorry I'm late guys." Lucas said.

"Coach Scott 15 minutes late, slacking on your second day." Kevin said.

"I'm sorry." Lucas said trying to maintain control.

"You up late last night?" Kevin asked him, causing all the other guys to laugh a little bit at what they were thinking about.

"Yeah actually, um my wife passed out and I had to take her to the hospital." Lucas said as much as he didn't want to share his personal life with the guys he felt like he had to just so that their minds didn't wander.

"Oh my god is she ok?" Kevin asked him, obviously "concerned" with Brooke's health.

"She'll be fine Kevin; I'm sure you're happy to hear." Lucas said.

"Coach Scott we're ready to play basketball. We even ran already." Brian lied.

"Oh." Lucas said not believing him. "Well why don't you run a couple more laps."

"Can't we just play what we signed up to play?" Kevin asked him.

"Why don't you just do what I tell you to do?" Lucas said sternly.

"Alright ok." Kevin said smiling "Come on guy's coach Scott says he wants us to run, let's run." Kevin said hopping off the bleachers and starting to run. Once Brian caught up to him he said "god I feel so bad for his wife. Coach Scott is such a jackass." Kevin said.

"I bet his wife's a slut." Brian said.

"I wonder if she's slutty enough to get with me." Kevin said

"Dude I love the way your mind works." Brian said.

"Alright shut up, we wouldn't want Coach Scott to hear us." Kevin said slightly smiling

as they ran by Lucas. Lucas shook his head; this was going to be a long coaching job.

While the guys were running the principal of the school came in and walked over to Lucas.

"Mr. Scott I'm pleased to tell you that you have got the job for assistant English teacher."

"I got it?" Lucas asked him.

"Yes, you start tomorrow. It's from 10-11 in the morning."

"Oh, um ok… well… you know what never mind I'll be there." Lucas said.

"Good, just come by my office a few minutes before I'll show you where the room is and you can meet the teacher." The principal said.

"Ok, thanks." Lucas said.

"Keep up to good work here." The principal said.

"I will." Lucas said however he could hardly refer to it as good work. The principal walked out of the gym and Lucas blew his whistle.

"Alright everyone grab a ball and start taking shots." Lucas said.

Haley came over a little while after Lucas had left the apartment. Brooke had changed into her last and only pair of juicy pants which she soon wouldn't be able to fit into.

"Haley!" Brooke said excitedly hugging her best friend.

"Hey!" Haley said, they hadn't seen each other since the wedding.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Brooke said.

"That's because you haven't."

"I called Peyton but she couldn't come to busy at work or whatever." Brooke said sitting down on the couch in the living room, Haley following behind her.

"So how are things with you and Nathan and mini Scott?" Brooke asked her. Haley and Nathan had gotten married a couple years ago and had a baby boy that was now a year old.

"Oh, we're good. Nathan's busy with basketball practice, his teammates come over like every night to eat out food, and they're surprisingly sentimental towards little Zack or mini Scott as you like to call him." Haley said.

"Ok, Haley I have some really major news to tell you. Like totally scary." Brooke said.

"What?" Haley asked her leaning forward out of interest.

"I'm pregnant." Brooke said.

"Oh my god, Brooke congratulations." Haley said hugging her but Brooke didn't hug back.

"You're not excited are you?" Haley asked her.

"Lucas refuses to believe this, but Haley you know me. I'm not mom material. I'm just not." Brooke said.

"You can be Brooke. IF you love your baby it's surprisingly easy to become mom material." Haley said.

"I'm just not ready for all of this." Brooke said.

"Well do you not want this baby?" Haley asked her.

"I'm not going to lie I'd rather not have a baby right now, but I have to have it." Brooke said.

"Well I agree with you. Zach is one the best things that's ever happened to me, well besides Nathan but you know he's just amazing." Haley said.

"It's a high risk pregnancy. There's a higher chance of miscarrying." Brooke said.

"Just do everything the doctor tells you to do." Haley said.

"I just hope it all works out, I guess." Brooke said.

"Yeah, you know…" Haley was about to say something when her cell phone rang.

"Hold on." Haley said answering her phone. Brooke sat back and stared around the apartment until Haley hung up.

"Nathan?" Brooke asked her.

"No, um my work. We just found a new girl to take into out shelter." Haley said.

"How old is she?" Brooke asked her.

"Um 11 or 12 I think her name's Carmen."

_Alright so some good stuff here, I think, tell my thoughts and coming up_

_Carmen, Carmen, Carmen_

_Lucas starts his teaching job_

_Brooke tries to get back into work_

_Jerks Kevin and Brian start a plan…_


	4. The Plan

_Hello readers… here's the new chapter thanks so much for the great reviews I loved them and I will love new ones too so please review. This chapters a little long which is good. I got into like this really fast writing mood and I wrote the second half like really fast. Haha anyways that's that so it's kind of a blah chapter but also important if you know what I mean. So please read and enjoy…_

"No, um my work. We just found a new girl to take into out shelter." Haley said.

"How old is she?" Brooke asked her.

"Um 11 or 12 I think her name's Carmen." Haley said.

"Wait, Carmen?" Brooke said.

"Yeah, I think." Haley said.

"Do you know what she looks like?" Brooke asked her.

"No, but I'm about to go meet her." Haley said.

"Haley you have to get me a picture of this girl." Brooke said.

"Ok..." Haley said hesitantly. "I'm just not going to ask, and I'll work on getting you that picture. We should all go out to dinner, like you me Nathan Peyton Lucas, Jake." Haley said.

"Yeah." Brooke said.

"Alright, I'll call you later, and I won't tell anyone about you being pregnant." Haley said. "Bye."

"Bye." Brooke said watching Haley walk out of the apartment. Brooke slowly got off the couch and walked back into her room. Being pregnant was tiresome.

After practice Kevin and Brian were in the locker room changing and talking.

"So, about Brooke…" Brian said.

"What about her?" Kevin said a little defensively.

"Well, I mean, were you being serious when you were talking about hooking up with her earlier?" brain asked him throwing his towel in the laundry basket.

"I don't know, I mean I would if she would." Kevin said.

"Well how are you going to find out if she would?" Brian asked him.

"I don't know, why don't you ask her for me." Kevin said sarcastically.

"Ok." Brian said smiling.

"Yeah, I wasn't being serious Brian." Kevin said.

"Oh, right hey it's hard to tell with you man." Brian said "so what are you going to do?"

"I don't know; let me think about it, these things have to be carefully executed if you know what I mean." Kevin said.

"I think so, wait executed is like…"

"It has to be planned carefully." Kevin said "I'll see you tomorrow." Kevin said hitting him on the arm, grabbing his bag and walking out of the locker room. Brian shook his head and followed after him.

Lucas got to the apartment went into his and Brooke's room to see her sleeping there. Brooke even looked good when she was sleeping. He dropped his bag and walked into the bathroom, and Brooke woke up.

"Lucas?" she mumbled.

"Yeah." Lucas said popping out from the bathroom.

"Hey." She said stretching as she sat up.

"Hey." Lucas said grabbing his bag from off the floor and sitting down next to her. "ok so I got you a couple of things that might make you more excited about this whole baby thing." Lucas said.

"Presents? I freaking love presents. Give them." Brooke said holding out her arms like a child.

"Well first I have this magazine." Lucas said pulling out a baby clothing magazine and handing it to Brooke.

"Oh, well honey this is nice, but we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet so…" Brooke said and Lucas cut her off.

"I know and that's why I got you this one too." He said handing her a maternity clothes magazine.

"Ok, now this is what I'm talking about. If I'm going to be pregnant I can at least get super hot clothes." Brooke said snatching the magazine and already starting to look through the pages. "Oh, thanks I guess." Brooke said.

"You guess?" he asked her out of desperation.

"Well you know I would've preferred something with the label jimmy choo on it but this works to." Brooke said and then she saw the look on Lucas's face "hey, this is super cute. Thanks. I love you." Brooke said leaning over and kissing him.

"Right well I guess I love you too." Lucas said.

"Uh, hey." Brooke said hitting him playfully.

"Just kidding." Lucas said.

"You better be because I'm having your baby. Or am I? You know that hot mystery guy I was talking about on our honeymoon, it could totally be his." Brooke said.

"You enjoy making me jealous?" Lucas asked her.

"Hmm, kind of yeah." Brooke said laughing "but I enjoy making you kiss me more." She said pulling her over to him so that there faces were inches away.

"Now kiss me stupid." Brooke said.

Lucas laughed a little before kissing her, after a few seconds he pulled away.

"Anyways, I just got you those so you would be more in the mood have this baby." Lucas said.

"Well it certainly helps." Brooke said.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her.

"Yes, actually I'm starving." Brooke said.

"Good, that's a good sign." Lucas said. "What do you want?"

"Do I have to have a special diet when I'm pregnant, and I guess high risk pregnant?" Brooke asked him.

"No alcohol." Lucas said.

"Not shit Lucas, god I don't want my baby to be drunk when it's born." Brooke said.

"I think you should just eat healthy, you know salads whole wheat stuff." Lucas said.

"Basically everything I hate." Brooke said

"Alright, I'm going to pick you up some chicken pasta and a small salad. How does that sound?" Lucas asked her.

"Great." Brooke said.

"Alright, I'll be back soon." Lucas said.

"Wait, what am I suppose to do while you're gone?" Brooke asked him.

"Look at your magazines, god I didn't know being pregnant would make you stupid." Lucas said.

"You did not just say that broody." Brooke said.

"Your right, I didn't. Oh by the way I got the teaching job." Lucas said.

"You did? Lucas that's so freaking sweet." Brooke said jumping up and hugging him. "It took you a while to tell me that." Brooke said.

"That's because I wasn't sure if it was good or bad news." Lucas said.

"What do you mean? Of course its great news." Brooke said.

"Yeah, I mean I'll only be gone for like another two hours tops out of the day." Lucas said.

"I'm still going to full days of work so that means you can too, don't worry so much. Focus on your job, and getting my food." Brooke said.

"Ok, I'll be back." Lucas said kissing her quickly and grabbing his bag and leaving.

Brooke lied back down on the bed and started to flip through her magazine. Wow maternity clothes weren't that bad. She was about to flip the page when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi is this Brooke?" A voice said.

"Um, yes who's this?" Brooke said in a confused voice.

"Oh, it's Kevin from Coach Scott, or I guess your husbands team." Kevin said.

"Oh, right, Lucas just left he should be back soon though can I take a message?" Brooke asked him.

"Um well yeah. There's going to be an opening season party after out first game next Friday and we just wanted to let him know to be there, and you're invited too of course." Kevin said.

"Ok, is there any information like when or where it is you know what outfit should I wear?" Brooke asked him, trying to make a joke.

"Oh, yeah ill just tell him tomorrow I guess." Kevin said.

"Ok." Brooke said, this kid was not going to laugh.

"Right, nice talking to you." Kevin said.

"You too." Brooke said hanging up the phone.

Weird Brooke thought.

The next day Lucas woke up early to make sure he wouldn't be late to his first day teaching, well assistant teaching.

"Lucas." Brooke pounded on the bathroom door "Lucas! I have to take a shower and I have to get ready or I'm going to be late and you don't even have to go to work until ten, so get out of the bathroom." Brooke yelled but he still didn't answer the door.

"Lucas." Brooke yelled pounding on the door but this time Lucas opened causing Brooke to fall into the bathroom, and fortunately into his arms.

"Hello cheery." Lucas said, he was wearing just boxers.

"Broody, jeez how much time do you need in the bathroom. You're like a girl." Brooke said

"Brooke, didn't you say you had to take a shower?" Lucas asked her.

"Yeah so can you get out of here?" She asked him starting to push him out the door.

"Hey don't you want some company?" he asked her bringing her arms up to his chest and hugging her.

"EW Lucas no, I have to go to work." Brooke said.

"You're not very cheery this morning." Lucas said.

"I'm pregnant get over it." Brooke said finally getting him out of the door and closing it.

"Ok." Lucas said to himself.

Brooke got to work and was about to walk into her office when Betsy stepped in front of her.

"Brooke! Oh my god, are you feeling better. I heard you went to the hospital, gosh that is just so scary." Betsy said.

"Oh, yeah I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks." Brooke said feeling a little enclosed.

"Ok, I'll let you get to work. Well I should also get to work. But yeah anyways… bye." Betsy said waving her hand and walking quickly down the hall.

"Yeah." Brooke said walking into her office and sitting down. There was a pile of papers on her desk. Wasn't there like a secretary or someone that could sort through all of this? Oh well. There was a knock at her door and Haley walked in.

"Hey Haley." Brooke said moving all of her papers off of her desk causing a bunch of them to fall on the floor.

"Oh." Haley said going over to pick them up.

"No leave them." Brooke said not caring that half of the papers had fallen on the floor.

"Ok." Haley said hesitantly sitting down in a chair across from Brooke and looking back at the papers; Haley couldn't stand to have things messy.

"So what brings you to my office?" Brooke asked her.

"Um, I got you a picture of Carmen." Haley said.

"Oh good can I see it?" Brooke asked her excitedly.

"No I just came here to tell you that I had it." Haley said sarcastically. "Yes you can see it." She got it out of her purse and handed it to Brooke.

"Oh my god." Brooke said. "This is the same girl."

"Same girl, what do you mean?" Haley asked her.

"Ok so get this Lucas and I are flying back from out honeymoon and we have to sit next to this girl, by the way she totally took my window seat so I was like way pissed off at her, but anyways turns out she wasn't that bad. So we get back to town and I sort of stormed off on Lucas while we were eating dinner and I saw her in the gas station." Brooke said quickly like it was the story of her life.

"Ok well…" Haley said but Brooke cut her off.

"Weird thing about all of this is that she said she was coming to New York for her uncle's funeral. Like her parents had to leave early or something. God this is so weird."

Brooke said shaking her head out of disbelief.

"Well all of that could be true." Haley said.

"What? Ok how?" Brooke asked starting to feel really confused.

"We just found her on the streets, and when we asked her where her parents was she said they went back home and left her here." Haley said.

"So her parents just abandoned her? That sucks." Brooke said.

"She could have lied we don't know." Haley said "but she's in our establishment."

"It's just weird; her parents would fly her all the way out here and then just leave her." Brooke said.

"Yeah it doesn't make sense; I think there must be something more to this. But we'll just have to wait to figure this out." Haley said.

"Am I allowed to see her?" Brooke asked Haley.

"Um." Haley said getting up and starting to pick up all the papers off of the floor.

"Haley stop picking up my office." Brooke said.

"Ok, I'm just picking up a few papers."

"No." Brooke said snatching the papers out of her hands and throwing them back on the floor.

"Brooke." Haley said.

"Haley, just sit back down." Brooke said pointing to the chair.

"You're so weird." Haley said.

"No you are, no one actually wants to clean." Brooke said.

"I don't want to I just do it so things look nice." Haley said.

"I bet Nathan loves that." Brooke said.

"Whatever, back to your question it's not normally policy to just bring in strangers to see the kids." Haley said.

"But I'm not a stranger; by fate I've seen this girl twice so fate is basically calling me to see her again." Brooke said.

"I'll see what I can do." Haley said.

"Thanks." Brooke said.

"So Brooke how are you feeling? I mean with morning sickness and all of that good stuff."

"Oh well actually I haven't had any today." Brooke said.

"Mm, then your due for it any time now." Haley said

"Great I'm looking forward to that." Brooke said sarcastically, there was a sort of awkward pause between the two of them.

"Haley, what did I get myself into?" Brooke asked her.

"Something that will change your life forever, but in a good way." Haley said. "I can't really tell you but once you get past the morning sickness and the birth part of everything it's just amazing and despite what you might think I think you'll be a great mother, and I'm smarter then you so I know better." Haley said smiling.

"Hey!" Brooke said laughing. "Well I guess that's true." Brooke said.

"What that you're going to be a great mother?"

"No, that you're smarter then me." Brooke said.

"Oh, shut up." Haley said.

"Well it's true." Brooke said.

"Ok whatever I have to go see out little mystery girl Carmen." Haley said.

"So when can I see her?' Brooke asked Haley.

"I don't know let me talk to some people first. I'll call you later. Bye." Haley said walking out the door quickly.

"Bye." Brooke said to herself since Haley had already walked out of the door.

Lucas got to the principal office early and the two of them walked over to the classroom where Lucas would be teaching. When they got inside a woman who looked to be about 40 was sitting at the desk looking through papers.

"Mrs. Barns." The principal said clearing his throat.

"Oh hi." Mrs. Barns said looking up from her papers and slipping her reading glasses off. She got up and walked over to Lucas and the principal.

"This is Lucas Scott, your English assistant for what should be the remainder of the year." The principal said.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Barns and I'm a little crazy but you know. These kids can do that to you." She said waving her hands around when she talked.

"I know what you mean and I've only been coaching for two days." Lucas said.

"Well when there are girls in the mix it's a totally different story. I'm telling you these kids are like tigers you just cannot keep them off of each other." Mrs. Barns said. Lucas had to refrain from laughing.

"Right." Lucas mumbled.

"Ok well I'll leave you two to get acquainted." The principal said nodding his head as if to almost salute them and walked out the door.

"Ok so right now we're reading One Flew over the Cuckoos nest." Mrs. Barns said.

"Oh that's a great book." Lucas said.

"Yeah we just started; last night was their first reading assignment of it so this should be an interesting class." She said taking her seat at her desk.

"So what do you need me to do?" Lucas asked her.

"Well, whenever I have to miss this class you should be able to fill in for me, and sometimes I'll ask you to lead the discussion. Help grade papers. Assistant type stuff but also I'll try to give you good training for what it's like to be an English teacher." She said.

"Ok." Lucas said "sounds good." He said.

"I think there are twenty kids in this class just so you know and I think today I'll just have you introduce yourself and try to get them to introduce themselves and I'll let you go. Here's a copy of the syllabus so you can keep up with the reading and you know a good idea is just to outline a few discussion ideas." She said as a couple girls who were talking walked into the class, but they stopped when they saw Lucas. They were most likely popular judging by the way they dressed and how outgoing they were.

"Mrs. Barns who is this?" A blond haired girl asked her.

"This is Lucas Scott he is going to be my assistant for the rest of the year." Mrs. Barns said.

"Hi, my name's Jessica." She said waving at him as she sat down at her desk.

"I'm Claire." The other one said.

"Hey." Lucas said.

"Oh there's one rule in my class and it's that you never use the word hey." Mrs. Barns said turning to Lucas.

"Oh, sorry." Lucas said.

Jessica and Claire laughed a little bit as a bunch more guys and girls walked in, two of which were Kevin and Brian.

"Whoa, coach Scott what are you doing here?" Brian asked him.

"I'm the assistant English teacher." Lucas said.

"Weird." Brian said taking a seat next to Claire. Kevin sat down next to Jessica and stole her cell phone off of her desk.

"Kevin, give me my cell back." She said trying to take it out of his hands.

"Wait I want to see if there are any pictures of me on here." He said.

"You wish." She said laughing and giving up on getting it back; she didn't mind flirting with him.

"Aw, no pictures of me." He said "remind me later and you can take one of me." He said.

"Whatever." She said taking her phone back.

"You know you want to." He said sitting down.

"Do not." She said hitting him playfully.

"Alright everyone settle down." Mrs. Barns said standing up. Everyone fell silent. "This is Lucas Scott; he's going to be my assistant teacher for the rest of the year." She said motioning for Lucas to stand up. He did.

"Hi everyone." Lucas said feeling very nervous.

"Can everyone please introduce themselves?" Mrs. Barns asked the class.

Jessica raised her hand immediately, and Kevin quickly pushed it down and raised his and she put hers back up again but he just pushed it down.

"Kevin…" Jessica whined.

"What I want to introduce myself." He said.

"Kevin, you can go." Mrs. Barns said sighing.

"ha." He said to Jessica causing her to smile.

"Well we already know each other, but um I have a question for you." Kevin said.

"Ok can we wait till everyone's done introducing themselves before questions." Mrs. Barns said.

"Ok." Kevin said leaning back into his seat. Everyone else started introducing themselves the whole time Kevin and Jessica were talking and flirting.

"Alright does anyone have any questions?" Mrs. Barns asked them

"Dude, you had one." Jessica said to Kevin.

"Oh, right." Kevin said and raised his hand.

"Yes Kevin." Mrs. Barns said.

"Alright so coach Scott did you get the message about the basketball party?" Kevin asked him.

"Um no." Lucas said.

"Oh well I called your house last night and talked to Brooke. Anyway it's no big deal I'll tell you about it in practice." Kevin said.

"Ok." Lucas said confuse as you why Brooke wouldn't tell him about this.

"Alright any more questions. No of course not." Mrs. Barns said sighing again "alright well then can everyone take out their books."

Kevin took out a piece of paper, like he had the book. He wrote a note and took Jessica's hand and slipped it into her hand. "Hand it to Brian." Kevin whispered to her.

"Ok." She said and she handed it to Brian. Brian opened it up and it read…

**I've got the plan….**

_oooh the plans so scandalous. Anyways tell me thoughts please and umm I guess coming up…_

_We get more plan action_

_Carmen and Brooke meet up_

_Pregnancy stuff_

_Don't really know what else but it should be good I hope…_


	5. Let's Pick a Name

_Hello again. Sorry for the little lack in updates I went to a party this weekend and sugarcult was there and I like talked to them and took a picture with the lead singer and got him juice. IT was so freaking sweet and I don't even like sugarcult that much. Anyway here is the new chapter I've got a busy week this week but I'll update by Friday but it should probably be before then. I'm excited for where this is going. Anyways thanks sooo much for the reviews I love all of them. Please read and enjoy!..._

Lucas left a few minutes after all the introductions from his first class were over. He went to his and Brooke's favorite restaurant and got a small pizza for himself and one for Brooke too. Then he went to Brooke's office to surprise her with a good lunch. Lucas came up to the door and knocked on the door frame. Brooke looked up from what she was doing and smiled.

"Broody, what a nice surprise." She said getting up and walking over to him and giving him a kiss. "Oh and you brought food too." Brooke said.

"Yes I did." Lucas said laughing a little.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"Pizza." He said.

"Oh good, I've been craving pizza." Brooke said grabbing the bag from him.

"Really?" he asked her.

"No, I just thought I'd tell you that so you would feel good about your brooding self." Brooke said sitting down at her desk. "Are you going to eat with me?" she asked him.

"Sure." He said walking over and sitting down across from her.

"So why aren't you teaching, or assistant teaching, your class right now?" Brooke asked him. She took out her pizza and handed Lucas's to him.

"I just did introductions today and um the teacher let me go." Lucas said.

"Hmm, interesting." Brooke said.

"I have a question for you Brooke." Lucas said.

"Ok." Brooke said suspiciously. Normally Lucas would just ask the question.

"Did you get a call last night from a kid on my basketball team?" Lucas had barely finished the sentence when Brooke yelled out,

"Shit." Brooke said "I'm sorry I totally forgot to tell you. I think being pregnant really is making me stupid. Um yeah there's some basketball party this Friday after the game." Brooke said.

"Yeah Kevin said he'd tell me about it in practice. I hate that kid." Lucas mumbled.

"Did you just say you hate that kid?" Brooke asked him.

"Yeah." Lucas said.

"He seemed sweet on the phone, and kind of nervous." Brooke said.

"Ok I'm just going to tell you this now Brooke; all the guys on that team think you're hot." Lucas said.

"And that surprising to you because…" Brooke said smiling.

"They're being ass's about it." Lucas said.

"Lucas you can't let them get to you, you're the coach they're the kids. Just tell them to shut the hell up." Brooke said going back to her pizza like it was more important.

"I just get a weird feeling about Kevin and his friend Brian." Lucas said "like they think they can get anything they want, including you." Lucas said.

"Excuse me? Lucas what do you think they're going to do ask me out on a date." Brooke said.

"No, I don't know." Lucas said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm changing the subject now." Brooke said.

"Ok to what?" he asked her.

"Well you remember that Carmen girl?" Brooke asked him.

"Yeah." Lucas said.

"Well she's not exactly who she told us she was." Brooke said.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked her.

"Well apparently she's the newest kid that Haley's organization had taken into their facility and I just used a bunch of big words." Brooke said.

"Are you kidding me?" Lucas asked her.

"No." Brooke said. "I mean she said that her parents abandoned her but who knows. I told Haley I wanted to see her."

"Oh Brooke, we should probably stay out of this." Lucas said.

"Lucas, I think that I can get through to her. She'll tell me the truth." Brooke said.

"You don't know that." Lucas said.

"Lucas, its fine I'm just going to talk to her." Brooke said.

"Ok well look whatever I have to go change for practice, and I was going to go to the store considering we have no food in our house." Lucas said getting out of his seat.

"Lucas waaiiitt." Brooke said running over to him while dragging out the word wait.

"Don't be mad." Brooke pouted putting her arms around his neck and hanging on him.

"Brooke I'm not mad." Lucas said "your right maybe you can get through to her." Lucas said.

"I so love it when I'm right." Brooke smiled and brought her face up towards his and kissed him. "You know Lucas." She said in between kisses "there's a lock on this door."

"Really?" Lucas said taking in what she was implying.

"Yeah, it's really easy to lock." Brooke said.

"I bet it is." Lucas said laughing a little and closing the door with his hand behind him.

"It's kind of hard to lock when I can't look." Lucas said.

"Fine." Brooke said stepping back. Lucas turned around and locked the door and before he knew it Brooke's hands where on his shoulders from behind. "Good job." She whispered in his ear and then she walked over and closed the blinds. Lucas grabbed her hand and pulled her over to him kissing her again and putting one of his hands on her neck and one on her back. They had been kissing for awhile when Brooke suddenly pulled away.

"Wow, suddenly not feeling so good." Brooke said sitting down in the chair closest to her.

"Are you ok? Do you feel like your going to faint?" Lucas asked her kneeling down beside her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"More like throw up excuse me." She said walking out of the door quickly. Lucas followed behind her but stopped when he saw that she had gone into the girl's bathroom. Maybe he should just wait outside. After a couple of minutes Brooke came back out of the bathroom.

"Everything ok?" he asked her.

"Other then the fact that I just threw up, yeah everything's great." Brooke said a little coldly before walking back into her office.

"Wait Brooke." Lucas said running after her back into her office. She was sitting down on the two person couch on the other side of her room.

"God this sucks." Brooke said.

"It won't be forever Brooke, and just think what we'll have when this is over." He said kneeling down by her.

"A baby." Brooke said.

"Yes." Lucas said.

"And that's good because..."

"Brooke, you're going to be a great mother and I'll tell you that as many times as I have to, to get you to believe it." Lucas said pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I love you Brooke." Lucas said.

Brooke sighed and leaned her head into Lucas's hand. "I love you too." She said.

"Well that's good. Alright if it's alright with you I'm going to go now." Lucas said.

"Yeah, thanks for stopping by broody." Brooke said.

"Anytime cheery, I'll see you around 6:00." Lucas said.

"Bye." Brooke said.

"Bye." Lucas said grabbing his jacket and walking out the door.

Before practice Brian and Kevin were walking to the locker room to get changed.

"So, dude I got your note in English." Brian said.

"Right, the plans actually already underway." Kevin said.

"What does that mean?" Brian asked him as the two of them walked into the locker room.

"It means the party this Friday is where it's all going to go down." Kevin said.

"What's going to go down?" Brian asked him.

"Brooke and me." Kevin said.

"Ok I don't get it." Brian said.

"Brooke's going to be at the party and we'll hook up, what's more to get?" Kevin asked him.

"What are you going to do ask her to go upstairs with her because, and I know I'm stupid, but I don't think she'll do that." Brian said.

"well I do, but the way I'm seeing it I'm going to fake like I asked a girl out and she turned me down, you know play the sympathy act, I have to at least get a kiss out of that and I'm excepting more." Kevin said nodding his head.

"Ok I don't see it working but whatever." Brian said and before Kevin could get another word in he said "speaking of asking a girl out what's the deal with you and Jessica?" he asked Kevin.

"Oh, Jessica. That girl's hot." Kevin said.

"Are you going to ask her out?" Brian asked him.

"Maybe after everything with Brooke, if Brooke turns me down I can play the sympathy act on Jessica." Kevin said smiling in spite of his good idea.

"You don't need to do anything for Jessica, dude, she'd so say yes to you." Brian said.

"I like her. I'll probably ask her out." Kevin said.

"Well let's go to practice, wouldn't want Coach Scott to mark us late." Brian said hitting Kevin on the arm to get him to go.

When they walked out of the locker room a bunch of the team was just walking in to change. Brian and Kevin headed into the gym only to see Jessica and Claire there.

"Kevin!" Jessica said loudly.

"Oh my god Jessica." Kevin said mocking her.

"Shut up." She said playfully hitting him when he got over to her.

"Hey Brian." Claire said.

"Hey." Brian said. There was a sort of awkward pause between the four of them.

"So what are you girls doing here?" Kevin asked them both but he was only looking at Jessica.

"We came to watch you practice." Jessica said.

"Well try not to distract me." Kevin said jokingly.

"Aw, that might be impossible." Jessica said.

"You're funny." Kevin said sarcastically.

"Your not." Jessica said.

Kevin stared at her blankly for a second and then said "yeah, you're going to have to pay for that one."

"Whatever." Jessica said.

Jessica and Claire were standing on the first bleacher seat, so Kevin grabbed her around the waste and swung her around, Jessica screamed.

"Kevin!" She said when he put her down. "So not funny." She said.

"It kind of was." He said.

"I could have died." She said.

"Oh no honey, I would be there to protect you. God Kevin start running stay away from my friend." Claire said sarcastically.

Just then Lucas walked into the gym followed by a couple more of the guys on the team.

"Where's the rest of the team?" Lucas asked Kevin and Brian.

"Changing." Kevin said.

"Mr. Scott you'd be surprised how long guys take to get ready." Jessica said.

"Hi Jessica." Lucas said.

"Hi." She smiled.

"We're going to watch practice if that's alright with you." Claire said.

"Sure, I guess." Lucas said.

"So, coach Scott about that party." Kevin said.

"Yeah what about it?" Lucas asked him.

"Well its Friday, after our first game at my house." Kevin said. "You can bring Brooke too." Kevin added.

"Are we invited to this party?" Jessica asked Kevin.

"Of course." Kevin said. "Everyone is."

"Oh sweet." Jessica and Claire said in unison.

"Weird." Jessica said.

"There they are." Lucas said once he saw the rest of the team walk in.

"Do we have to run today?" Brian asked Lucas.

"Yeah." Lucas said. "So get running." Lucas said "everyone start running." Lucas yelled to the rest of the team.

"I would so die if I played a sport where you actually had to run." Jessica said.

"As opposed to what?" Lucas asked her.

"Dance." Jessica said.

"Right." Lucas said looking back at his team.

Later that night Brooke and Lucas were sitting in bed, Brooke was wrapped in Lucas's arms her head leaning on his chest.

"Just think Brooke." Lucas said taking one of his hands and putting in over Brooke's belly. "There's something living in there."

"Yeah, definitely creeping me out." Brooke said.

"No, it's a good thing." He said.

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl." Brooke said.

"I wonder if it will be brooding or cheery." Lucas said.

"What are we going to name it?" Brooke said looking up at Lucas suddenly getting a little bit excited.

"I don't know." Lucas said.

"Ok, so if it were to be a girl, what would we name it?" Brooke asked him.

"How about Jennifer." Lucas said.

"No I'm not feeling that vibe at all. Lucas and Brooke parents of Jennifer Scott. I don't like it. How about Marie or no Caitlin." Brooke said.

"I like Caitlin." Lucas said.

"Me too." Brooke said "good job on that one broody." Brooke said kissing him quickly "ok now if it were to be a boy, what would we name it?" Brooke asked him.

"That one's obvious it would have to be Lucas junior." Lucas said.

"No, ew. Nathan and Haley already have mini Scott." Brooke said.

"Yeah but the kids real name is Zack." Lucas said.

"Whatever, no." Brooke said 'how about Ben or Travis?" Brooke threw out.

"I like Travis." Lucas said.

"So Travis and Caitlin. That's nice." Brooke said.

"Yeah." Lucas nodded his head in response.

"Oh my god, what if we have twin girls… or boys or a boy and a girl or triplets?" Brooke said using her freaking out voice.

"Brooke, lets just not think about that ok?" Lucas said.

"You know we're really going to need to move before we have this kid." Brooke said.

"Brooke we don't have to worry about any of that now. Let's just relax." Lucas said pulling her back so she was resting against him again.

The next day Brooke went over to Haley's job place and walked up to Haley's office.

"Hey Brooke." Haley said surprised.

"Hi, I wanted to know if you knew anything else about me getting to see Carmen." Brooke said.

"Right, I really don't think its good timing right now." Haley said hesitantly.

"Haley, please I really might be able to help." Brooke said. "Could I just see her for like five minutes right now?" Brooke asked her.

"Brooke I don't know." Haley said.

"Please Haley…. Please." Brooke whined.

Haley sighed and nodded her head.

"I'll try to sneak you in for like five minutes." Haley said.

"Yes!" Brooke said jumping up in the air and following Haley out of the office.

The two of them got to the actual part of the building where the kids stayed.

"She's in room 10. But Brooke like seriously five minutes is all I can give you for right now." Haley said.

"Thanks." Brooke said and then took off down the hall her heels clicking across the tile. She got to room ten and opened the door to see Carmen sitting in her bed listening to her cd player.

"Carmen." Brooke said.

"Plane girl." Carmen said jumping off the bed surprised. "What are you doing here?" she asked Brooke.

"I came to see you." Brooke said "I'm good friends with Haley." Brooke said softly.

"You don't have to talk to me like I'm five just because now I'm in a homeless shelter for kids." Carmen said.

"I wasn't." Brooke said. "Did your parents really abandon you?"

"Word gets around fast doesn't it?" Carmen said sitting back down on her bed.

Brooke didn't say anything she just stood by the doorway.

"Yes they did. I bet you thought I was lying about that didn't you?" Carmen asked Brooke.

"I don't know. This whole situation is a little freaky." Brooke said.

"So you're pregnant." Carmen said more like a statement then a question.

"Excuse me?" Brooke asked her.

"I knew it." Carmen said.

"Are you like a pre-teen physic of some sort?" Brooke asked her rushing over to sit down next to Carmen.

"I'm really good at picking up vibes, and like I said you didn't believe it when you heard that my parents abandoned me." Carmen said.

"They flew you all the way out here just so that they could abandon you." Brooke said like the whole thing sounded crazy.

"They were never here, in New York, Brooke; they flew me out here to get rid of me." Carmen said.

"That's just hard to understand for me I guess." Brooke said.

"Whatever. I'm better off without them." Carmen said.

Haley opened the door to the room.

"Brooke you kind of have to leave." Haley said.

"Ok, um were you listening to phantom of the opera?" Brooke asked Carmen.

"No, I lost it, or it was stolen whatever." Carmen said.

"So what were you listening to?' broke asked her.

"The radio." Carmen said.

"Brooke come on." Haley said motioning for Brooke to get out of the door.

"Bye Carmen." Brooke said.

"Bye plane girl." Carmen said lying back down on her bed as Brooke and Haley walked out of the room shutting the door behind them.

"Brooke come on." Haley said motioning for Brooke to get out of the door.

"Bye Carmen." Brooke said.

"Bye plane girl." Carmen said lying back down on her bed as Brooke and Haley walked out of the room shutting the door behind them.

_Hope you liked, tell me what you think of course. Coming up_

_Brooke's parents come to town_

_More Carmen/brooke well just a little_

_The game will either be in the chapter or the next I'm not sure yet but that's soon and the party will follow after._


	6. A Change Of Heart

_New chapter yay. I started writing this one very quickly and I like it. There are a few changes of hearts in this chapter hints the title so I hope you like, and Brooke's mom is not for the liking. Her dad isn't in this anyways read and enjoy…_

"Lucas!" Brooke yelled when she got home from work that day. "Lucas." She yelled again when she got not answer. She walked to the living room and saw Lucas sitting on the couch eating a sandwich and watching the TV. Brooke grabbed the remote and switched it off.

"Brooke." Lucas said slightly annoyed.

"Get up and start cleaning this house now." Brooke said firmly.

"What is going on?" he asked her still staying seated.

"There's no time." Brooke said grabbing the sandwich and taking a bite out of it before throwing at away.

"I can't eat?" He asked her.

"Look go clean the bathroom or something I'll clean our room." Brooke said starting to walk away but she turned around when she realized Lucas wasn't following her.

"Lucas my parents are coming an about and hour." Brooke said.

"Holy shit." Lucas said jumping of the couch and running to the bathroom. Brooke sort of laughed at him before realizing what the situation was. Lucas was in the bathroom cleaning while Brooke was cleaning their room.

"When was this decided?" Lucas asked her.

"I'm just sitting in my office today and I get a call from my mother saying that she's in town and she wants to stop by and have dinner with us." Brooke said.

"That's scary." Lucas said.

"Lucas I'm freaking out. Should I tell them I'm pregnant?" Brooke asked him.

"I don't know. Maybe this isn't the best timing." Lucas said.

"She hasn't seen our apartment yet Lucas. She's going to wish she'd never let me marry you." Brooke said.

"Ok first of all, this apartment isn't what I would call the ghetto or anything like that, and second of all… she already thinks that." Lucas said.

"I'm not saying this apartment is bad but she won't think its good enough." Brooke said.

"Just like she thinks I'm not good enough for you." Lucas said.

"Oh, Lucas she doesn't think that." Brooke said. Lucas stopped cleaning and gave looked at Brooke like she was crazy.

"Ok yeah I don't think we should tell them I'm pregnant yet." Brooke said.

"Wait is it just your mom or your dad too?" Lucas asked her.

"Oh. I guess it's just my mom." Brooke said.

"Great, your dad can semi stand me but of course he isn't that one that chooses the random drop in." Lucas said.

"Get back to your cleaning." Brooke said. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Oh my god." Brooke said also letting out a small scream.

"What?" he asked her.

"She's early. Way too early." Brooke said.

"You know its ok. Our apartment isn't completely perfect, but it's ok." Lucas said throwing away the paper towel he was using and putting his hands on Brooke's shoulder and leading her to the door.

"I don't want to." Brooke said.

"Come on." Lucas said. The two of them reached the door and Brooke hesitantly opened the door and saw her mom there. Mrs. Davis was a middle aged woman who of course dressed much younger. She was carrying a Gucci purse wearing designer sunglasses.

"Brooke!" she said in a high pitched voice and hugging her daughter.

"mom." Brooke said through a forced smile.

"And we have Lucas still, I see." Brooke's mom said giving him a quick hug as if he was like going to infect her or something.

"So give me the grand tour." Mrs. Davis said.

"Well this is the entry hallway." Brooke said trying to make it sound more elegant then it was. "And if you turn right here, this is our bedroom." Brooke said. Brooke's mom stopped and looked at their room.

"I know I gave you shot notice darling but you could have at least made the bed." Mrs. Davis said.

"It is made." Brooke said.

"Not the proper way." She said.

"Ok well I'm sorry Lucas and I have a lot on out minds right now." Brooke said.

"What does that mean?" Mrs. Davis asked Brooke turning on Brooke quickly.

"We've just been busy." Brooke said.

"Well I'm guessing down here is the living room." Mrs. Davis said walking ahead of Brooke and Lucas. Brooke sighed and Lucas slipped his arm around her waste walking with her behind Brooke's mom.

"Brooke Davis." Her mom said.

"It's Scott not mom." Brooke said.

"Yes well, I've had just about enough of this place you seem to not mind living in." She said.

"Mom, we're actually moving out soon." Brooke said.

"To an even bigger dump then this I assume." Mrs. Davis said.

"No actually, Lucas is coaching now and he got an assistant teaching job for an English class, so we'll be coming into more money." Brooke said.

"Alright, well I think we should get to dinner now. What's good around here?" Mrs. Davis asked them both.

"There's a really good Italian place Lucas and I love." Brooke said.

"Good well let's go there I suppose." Mrs. Davis said pushing her sunglasses back down over her eyes and heading for the door. "You two coming?" she asked them.

Brooke and Lucas exchanged glances and followed behind her.

The three of them were seated at the restaurant.

"So mom, where is dad?" Brooke asked her.

"Busy working." Her mom said.

"Of course." Brooke said.

"Brooke Davis." She said.

"Scott mom." Brooke said.

"Brooke, your father has kept this family a float since you were born. We do not need that kind of a remark from you." She said.

"Right ok. Sorry." Brooke said.

The waiter came by and Brooke's mom ordered wine while Brooke and Lucas both just got water.

"Brooke, why aren't you having wine?" her mom asked her.

"I don't feel like it." Brooke lied. She couldn't have wine with the baby.

"Since when have you not felt like having wine?" Brooke's mom asked her.

"I don't know maybe since I got pregnant." Brooke yelled, causing everyone in the restaurant to look at her.

"Oh god." Lucas said under his breath looking down at the table.

"Excuse me. I hope I didn't just hear you say that." Mrs. Davis said.

"Yeah well you can ask everyone else in the restaurant; because I'm pretty sure they heard it too." Brooke said. "But if that's not good enough for you, because you know nothing is, then I'll say it again: I'm pregnant." Brooke said.

"Oh goodness. Well are you sure it's Lucas's?" Brooke's mom asked her.

"Yes mother. Oh my god I can't believe you just asked me that." Brooke said.

"Well you had some jumpy tendencies in high school I don't know." She said.

"Mrs. Davis that's really un called for." Lucas said.

"You can shut your mouth Lucas." She said.

"No mom you can shut yours." Brooke said. "Come on Lucas." Brooke said taking his hand and grabbing her purse.

"You are not walking out on me in the middle of our dinner." Mrs. Davis said.

"Yeah, um we are. And don't ever call me a slut again; you know what don't ever call me anything again. I'm sick of the way you treat Lucas and me. I really don't know what it's going to take to get you to understand that Lucas is the guy for me and we're going to raise this baby and be such a great family, a better family then you me and dad ever were or ever will be. So while your trying to sleep tonight you can think about that and how much you suck at being a mother." Brooke said quickly and loudly before walking out of the restaurant Lucas following quickly behind her.

When she got outside she stopped walking and leaned against the wall.

"Brooke." Lucas said quietly.

"Lucas, we're going to be the greatest parents this baby could ever have. I want him or her to know that the have parents who love them, and who won't judge them on everything they do." Brooke said "I want our child to be happy, Lucas." Brooke said.

"I'll do anything for this baby." Brooke said.

"Wow, that's certainly a new view on things." Lucas said.

"Oh my god, I was just such a bitch to my mom." Brooke said.

"She deserved it Brooke." Lucas said.

"Yeah well she's probably never going to talk to me again." Brooke said.

"I'm trying to see how that's bad." Lucas said.

"Lucas." Brooke said.

"It's alright Brooke. I'm sure she'll talk to you again." Lucas said.

"I guess so, and if not I always have your mom. She loves me ten times more then my mom does." Brooke said.

"That's not true your mom loves you." Lucas said.

"Hello? She just called me a slut, and don't you dare say that's what I am." Brooke said.

"No, Brooke I'm just saying she still loves you. I think she's just looking out for you in her own UN appearing to be loving way." Lucas said.

"Despite the fact that you're talking like your high, I guess you right." Brooke said giving in. "can we go now?" Brooke asked him.

"Yeah." Lucas said shaking his head and putting his arm around Brooke as they walked back to their car.

Lucas and Brooke were lying in bed that night, Brooke wrapped in Lucas's arms.

"I saw Carmen today." Brooke said breaking the silence they were having.

"You did?" Lucas stopped stroking Brooke's hair.

"Yeah, for like five minutes." Brooke said.

"Well what happened?" Lucas asked her.

"Well I mean she said her parents were never actually here, that they flew her out here to abandon her. I mean I don't know what to think about that but I guess I'll just have to believe her. The weird thing was that she already knew I was pregnant." Brooke said.

"What?" Lucas asked her.

"She said she picks up vibes is what she said. Someone stole her phantom of the opera CD, I feel really bad for her. She didn't even really seem that sad about her parents it's like the CD was more of an upsetting loss." Brooke said.

"I think it's good that you have a connection with her, you should keep seeing her." Lucas said.

"Change of heart?" Brooke asked him referring to how bad of an idea he thought it was for her to ever see Carmen.

"Yeah, just like you." Lucas said.

"Oh broody." Brooke said getting up and looking into Lucas's eyes "I have to say that I am completely and totally like obsessively in love with you." Brooke said.

"Good, cause I love you too." Lucas said pulling Brooke towards him and kissing her.

The next day Brooke was flipping through a magazine looking for a couch for one of the rooms she was designing, and her mind was aimlessly wandering to and from certain subjects like Carmen, her mom, and the baby… the baby, only Nathan Peyton and Jake didn't know about the baby. Maybe she should call them or something… she did decide to call them.

First she called Nathan.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey nate, it's Brooke." Brooke said.

"Oh, long time no… talk I guess." Nathan said.

"I know, I'm super sorry about that, this past week has seemed like ages, and everything has been going on." Brooke said.

"Everything meaning what?" Nathan asked her.

"Well I would like to tell you about it over dinner, along with Haley, Peyton, Jake and Lucas that is if you can get mini Scott a babysitter." Brooke said.

"I have practice." Nathan said.

"Nathan are you kidding, you always freaking have practice." Brooke said.

"Actually I am kidding." He said.

"Yeah I totally hate you right now." Brooke said feeling stupid for getting caught in his trap.

"Look, I'll call Haley and see what she can do about a babysitter." Nathan said.

"Ok, talk to you later." Brooke said.

"Yeah, hey Brooke it's nice talking to you." Nathan said.

"Aw, you too Nate, now stop phone flirting with me or I'll have to tell Haley." Brooke said.

"Whatever, bye." Nathan said.

"Bye." Brooke said smiling and hanging up her phone. Next on the list Peyton.

She dialed her number and got the message "hey friend or Peyton whichever you prefer, this is your friend Brooke and I haven't seen you since the wedding so um yeah anyways I want to have dinner with you and everyone else tonight so call me if you get this. Well… bye." Brooke said god why was it so awkward to leave a message on Peyton's phone, had they really gotten that not close or had Brooke just gotten way closer to Haley. Thinking of Haley reminded Brooke of Carmen, and that gave Brooke an idea. Brooke called to the front desk and a girl answered.

"Davis Designs." The girl said very business like, but in a sweet tone.

"Hey, it's Brooke." Brooke said.

"Oh hi miss Davis." She said.

"Hi, um I'm going to take off for about an hour I'll be back though." Brooke said.

"Ok, I'll take any messages for you." The girl said and then hung up the phone.

Brooke grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

Brooke got to Haley's office shopping bag in hand.

"hey tutor wife/mom." Brooke said.

"Wow you haven't called me tutor girl in such a long time." Haley said.

"I know, I thought I would today because I know you just love that nickname and I totally have a really big favor to ask you." Brooke said talking quickly and sitting down in the chair next to Haley.

"Ok, I'm guessing it has something to do with Carmen." Haley said.

"Tutor physic." Brooke said astounded Haley had figured that out.

"If it was something you couldn't have just called to ask then why else would you be here?" Haley asked her more as a rhetorical question.

"Good point. Anyways yeah I want to see Carmen again." Brooke said.

"Brooke I almost got caught yesterday I can't do that again. I'm sorry." Haley said.

"What it's not like I'm going to murder her or something. Look I really need to give her this." Brooke said holding up her shopping bag.

"What is it?" Haley asked Brooke.

"Please Haley, can I just give it to her." Brooke said ignoring the question Haley had just asked.

"Brooke I…" Haley said as Brooke cut her off.

"Please, Haley." Brooke said.

"Fine." Haley signed "but you like give it to her and then you have to leave." Haley said.

"Sure, fine, whatever." Brooke said getting a little giddy and jumping up ready to go.

"Come on." Brooke said grabbing Haley's arm and pulling her away and out the door.

The two of them got to the outside of Carmen's room and Haley motioned for Brooke to go in.

"I'll wait out here." Haley said.

"Ok, thanks." Brooke said smiling and walking in to Carmen's room.

She walked in and saw Carmen sitting on her bed with the headphones on just like the last time.

"What are you listening too?" Brooke asked her.

"Crap." Carmen said taking her headphones off "I hate the radio all they play is music that's fake and stupid." Carmen said.

"I bet you wish you had the phantom of the opera." Brooke said.

"Are you trying to make me hate life?" Carmen asked her.

"Here." Brooke said handing her the bag.

"What is this?" Carmen asked her.

"Find out." Brooke said watching alertly.

Carmen got the bag and looked inside and pulled out a new phantom of the opera CD.

"Oh my god." Carmen said jumping up and hugging Brooke, which definitely caught Brooke of guard.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how cool this is." Carmen said.

"Oh it was really no problem; if you ever need anything just tell me." Brooke said.

"Right." Carmen said suddenly getting a little depressed again and sitting back down on her bed.

"Ok well I have to go now or Haley's going to kill me." Brooke said.

"Oh, ok I guess I'll see you around." Carmen said.

"Yeah, you can count on it." Brooke said smiling and walking out the door.

Haley was waiting on the outside.

"So what did you give her?" Haley asked her.

"Something she needed." Brooke said.

"Ok so can you stop being so cryptic please?" Haley asked her.

"It was a phantom of the opera cd." Brooke said.

"Oh." Haley said "well that's cool. Um Nathan called by the way I can get a babysitter."

"Oh good, um I just left a message on Peyton's phone so I don't know if she can come or Jake or whatever but you me Nathan and Lucas should definitely go." Brooke said.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." Haley said…

_well, well there it is. Please tell me thoughts like how much Brooke's mom is a bitch or whatever. Anyways lets see coming up_

_the friends dinner_

_the basketball game and party back to Kevin, brian, Jessica, Claire and the plan I suppose_


	7. Score

**Chapter 7 score**_ alright, it's all going down in this chapter. Haha yep ok thank you so much my faithful reviewers you really make me want to write this fic even more even if you don't know that you're doing that it just helps. Alright so I like this chapter I wrote the party scene so fast I was typing like crazy. It was fun I guess. Ok so read and enjoy…_

Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley sat down at a burger restaurant to have a long time needed friend… night, plus Brooke had to tell Nathan about her being pregnant. Peyton and Jake couldn't come because apparently they had gone out of town without telling anyone, hmm both fugitives.

"Aw this is so nice, having all of us together." Haley said after they were seated.

"Yeah minus Peyton and Jake. How weird is that." Brooke stated.

"That is pretty weird." Nathan said.

"So Nathan I have something to tell you." Brooke said suddenly becoming a little bit more serious.

"Ok, what?" Nathan asked her a little hesitantly.

"I already told Haley and well Lucas knows too." Brooke said.

"What is it?" Nathan asked her.

"I'm pregnant." Brooke spilled out.

"You are? Brooke that's great." Nathan said leaning over the table and hugging her.

"Yeah, I mean the doctor says it's a high risk pregnancy but everything should be ok if I do what I'm told, so it is great." Brooke said.

"Yeah, hey Lucas theses next nine months you might want to like move away or something." Nathan said.

"Hey!" Brooke and Haley said in unison Haley adding in a playful hit to Nathan's arm.

"I was not that much trouble." Haley said.

"Yeah and I won't be that much trouble." Brooke said trailing off a little at the end of her sentence. "Yeah I actually will be, sorry babe." Brooke said.

"Will be? You already are." Lucas said.

"You try being pregnant." Brooke said.

"Sorry I can't." Lucas said.

"God where is our food?" Brooke said.

"We haven't ordered yet Brooke." Haley said.

"Oh, right. Wow I really am going crazy. Well we should order, because I'm so freaking hungry." Brooke said.

Coincidentally the waitress came over to their table.

"Hi can I get your ord… Mr. Scott." she said to Lucas.

"Oh Jessica, hi." Lucas said, meanwhile Brooke giving him and incredulous look.

"This is um one of my students, in that English class I help teach." Lucas said.

"Yeah, oh are you coming to that party Friday I mean sorry I should be taking your order." Jessica said.

"Oh no that's ok." Haley said laughing at this whole ordeal.

"Yeah I'm going." Lucas said.

"Good, it should be really fun, well according to Kevin but whatever. Anyway can I get your order?" she asked them.

"I'll have a double cheeseburger a side salad and a small dc. Pepper." Brooke said immediately.

"Whoa, fatty." Nathan said.

"Shut up Nathan." Brooke said.

"Whatever." Nathan said smiling and looking down. Jessica took everyone else's orders and then left.

"You partying with teenagers now?" Nathan asked Lucas, making fun of him at the same time.

"I'm the coach of the team, and it's after our first game." Lucas said.

"Which both of you will be at?" Brooke added in.

"Can I bring Zach?" Haley asked them.

"Yeah, of course." Lucas said.

"Then I will be there." Haley said. "Do you have practice Nate?" Haley asked him.

"Friday, when?" Nathan asked Lucas.

"Game starts at five." Lucas said.

"Um, I can probably come to the second half of it." Nathan said.

"You better be there for Lucas coaching his first game." Brooke said.

"It's really not a big deal." Lucas said actually feeling a little embarrassed.

"Oh whatever Lucas." Brooke said. "You're going to do great." She said.

"Well despite the fact that the kids on my team are jackasses they are really good at playing the game, so I think we will do well." Lucas said.

"I'll try to be there." Nathan said.

"How's Carmen doing?" Brooke asked Haley.

"She's fine as far as I know; I don't really see her that much. I think she loves that CD you gave her." Haley said.

"Who's Carmen?" Nathan asked them.

"Nathan I told you about her a couple nights ago." Haley said.

"Right, I remember the name but you're going to have to tell me again, I was kind of drunk that night." Nathan said.

"It's too complicated. I'll tell you later." Haley said.

"We've got time don't we?" Nathan said.

"Ok, so basically she was this girl Lucas and sat next to on the plane, who totally stole my window seat by the way." Brooke said.

"Brooke, give up on that window seat thing." Lucas added in.

"Whatever, she told us she was here for like her uncle's funeral or something but it turns out her parents apparently flew her out here to abandon her." Brooke said.

"That's kind of weird." Nathan said still trying to put everything together in his mind.

"Yeah totally, anyways she's actually a really interesting girl, and I feel so bad for her." Brooke said.

"But she could still be lying couldn't she?" Nathan asked them.

"Well we're still trying to get in touch with her parents." Haley said.

"But I think for now we should just believe her, I mean I do." Brooke said.

Jessica came back with everyone's food.

"Sweet, food I'm so hungry." Brooke said.

"Fatty." Nathan said under his breath as Jessica put his food in front of him.

"Hey Nathan, you can shut the fuck up." Brooke said "oh sorry." She said to Jessica just realizing that she was still there.

"Oh, that's ok. You can say fuck as much as you want around me." Jessica said.

"Ok." Brooke said.

"Enjoy your food." Jessica said smiling and walking away.

"God Brooke you're so weird." Haley said.

"God Haley, you're so… stupid." Brooke said not being able to think up a good come back.

"Nice." Nathan said sarcastically as him and Haley high-fived each other.

"Score for team Haley and Nathan." Haley said.

"Nathan didn't do anything." Lucas said.

"We're a team here." Haley said.

"Well Lucas and I have better sex then you guys so, ha." Brooke said.

"Brooke!" Haley said.

"Good one cheery." Lucas said.

"Oh why thank you." Brooke said smiling.

"Ok this should end now before things get ugly." Haley said.

"You mean while the scores even." Brooke said.

"They both work." Haley said.

"Whatever." Brooke said trying not to laugh but she ended up just cracking up with laughter and everyone else joined in.

It was a few minutes before the big first game was going to start. Brooke walked up to Haley who was sitting in the bleachers with Zach in her arms along with a million other people surrounding her.

"Hey." Brooke said looking around taking in all the people that were there.

"Hey, yeah it's pretty crazy how many people are here." Haley said getting what look Brooke was giving.

"Thanks for saving me a seat." Brooke said sitting down.

"I would say it was no trouble, but it took some real effort, these people are aggressive." Haley said.

"Aw I hope Lucas does well, there's so many people here watching him. I bet he's freaking out." Brooke said.

"I'm sure his team will win. I hope Nathan gets here." Haley said.

"Oh yeah." Brooke said.

A voice came out from the speakers "alright Ladies and gentlemen we are about to begin the first game of the Willman school's basketball season. Let's all give a big hand and welcome our very own wildcats." The voice said and then Lucas and his team came running out, into the gym running a lap around to bask in the glory before sitting down on their bench and waiting for the opposing team to come in.

"Ooh, I'm so excited, and I don't even like basketball." Brooke said.

"I know me too." Haley said.

"I actually mainly hope Lucas will win tonight because if he doesn't he's going to be in a really bad mood and then he's going to start questioning himself on whether this is the right thing for him to be doing or not and blah blah blah life sucks." Brooke said.

There was a short pause and then Haley said "yeah lets' hope he wins."

Lucas looked around the stands for Brooke and once he found her they locked eyes and Brooke blew him a kiss.

"Did you just blow him a kiss?" Haley asked her looking surprised.

"Yeah, I don't know what's wrong with me." Brooke said totally regretting what she had just done.

"Don't do that again Brooke." Haley said laughing.

"Lucas probably thinks I'm high now." Brooke said.

"Ok shut up, the games starting." Haley said as five players from each team got on the court. The timer started and the game was underway…

The game was almost through with the third quarter and little Zach was getting restless.

"God I wish Nathan was here." Haley said.

"Do you want me to hold mini Scott? I could probably use the practice." Brooke said.

"Have you ever held a baby before?" Haley asked her.

"A couple of times." Brooke said.

"Ok, I'm going to hold off on baby holding training until we're in a safer environment." Haley said.

"See you won't admit it, but secretly you know I won't be a good mother, I can't even hold a baby for god sakes." Brooke said.

"I'm sure you can hold a baby, I just don't want you to right now." Haley said.

"You'll see I'm going to be a good mother." Brooke took in a deep breath "I will be, and this baby better be a girl too." Brooke said.

"But you'll love it either way." Haley said.

"Of… of course." Brooke said slightly hesitantly.

"Brooke." Haley said looking at her.

"Hey let's focus on the game now." Brooke said trying to change the subject.

The game ended with Lucas's team A.K.A the wildcats winning 76 to 68. Brooke and Haley were standing up from the bleachers stretching, Haley getting Zach ready to go as the rest of the people started to empty out of the gym.

"Alright I'm going to go now." Haley said.

"Oh ok, I guess I should go find Lucas. Hmm he's probably in a locker room full of teenage hotties. This should be fun." Brooke said.

"Your mind should not be thinking that way." Haley said.

"I'm just kidding." Brooke said.

"Uh huh, yeah whatever. Have fun at that party tonight." Haley said.

"Bye, oh and by my favorite little mini Scott." Brooke said leaning down to Zach.

"He's trying to sleep Brooke." Haley said hitting Brooke on the arm.

"Bad mother, its written all over me." Brooke said.

"Bye." Haley said laughing and walking down the bleachers. Brooke walked the other way towards the locker room. She waited outside a couple of the players walked out smiling at her when they walked by. Lucas finally walked out with his gym bag in hand.

"Who's the best coach in the world? Huh! Lucas Scott is." Brooke said running up to him and hugging him then giving him a big kiss.

"Yeah, well what can I say?" Lucas said.

"Ok don't be vain." Brooke said smiling and slipping her arm around his waste.

"I guess we should go to that party." Lucas said sighing.

"Wait, honey tell me how it was" Brooke said.

"How what was?" he asked her.

"The game, I mean how did it feel to be coaching with all those people?" Brooke said getting really into the question.

"Aww, it looks like cheery's on crack." Lucas said.

"Hey, shut up. I'm trying to be supportive." Brooke said adding in a playful hit to his arm.

"Um it was scary at first, but really it was a lot of fun… I guess." Lucas said.

"Ok we can go to the party now; I'm done with my support for the night." Brooke said.

"Well that's just great." Lucas said slipping his arm around her and the two of them headed off to big party.

They got there and walked up to the front door, hearing loud music from the outside. Lucas knocked on the door.

"Lucas." Brooke said taking his arm away from the door "it's a party." She said opening the door and dragging him inside. They got in and there were a few parents in the kitchen talking and a bunch of the kids in the living room sitting on the couches talking and a few making out. Then there was a bunch of them in the backyard in the pool.

"I'm going to go say hi to the parents." Lucas said.

"Have fun." Brooke said sarcastically, not wanting to go with Lucas but also not wanting for him to leave her side.

"Mhmm." Lucas said kissing her on the cheek before walking off. Brooke looked around for something to do and when she saw that there was nothing she went out to the back to get herself a drink, of water of course.

Brian and Kevin were in the pool, Kevin mainly flirting with Jessica and Brian trying to flirt with Claire. Brian looked over and saw Brooke by the coolers.

"Hey Kevin." Brian said wading over to Kevin who was busy playing the guessing game with Jessica where you hold the person and they try to guess something from a category, and if they don't get it you push them under water.

"Ok, ok. This has to be it, mango." Jessica said.

"Nope." Kevin said dunking her back under the water.

"Ah, Kevin I've guessed like every single fruit known to man, what else could be left?" she asked him.

"Dude, Kevin!" Brian said.

"What?" Kevin said slightly annoyed.

"Mrs. Scott is here." Brian said under his breath.

"Awesome." Kevin said stopping Jessica in the water.

"Whoa, hey wait where are you going." Jessica asked him.

"I'll be back later, don't worry about me." Kevin said. "Keep an eye on her Brain she's trouble." Kevin said sarcastically.

Kevin got out of the pool and walked over to Brooke by the coolers.

"Hey, I'm Kevin. The guy who called you." Kevin said.

"Right, nice game tonight." Brooke said.

"Oh thanks, where's coach, or your husband?" Kevin asked her.

"Oh you know small talk with the parents." Brooke said.

"I'm sure mine are some of them." Kevin said.

"Yeah." Brooke said looking down at her water.

"You look bored." Kevin said.

"Really, because I am." Brooke said.

"You should come swimming." He said.

"Oh, too bad I don't have a swimsuit." Brooke said getting a little annoyed with Kevin.

"Right, I can tell you hate me. I'm sorry I'll just go now." Kevin said slowly turning to go away.

"No, you can stay whatever." Brooke said "I don't hate you." She said.

Kevin advanced on Brooke and kissed her for a second before Brooke pulled away.

"Oh my god." Brooke said shocked.

"Wow I bet you hate me now, I really don't know why I did that. I'm so sorry it's just that I asked this girl out tonight and she turned me down and well I really liked her." Kevin said looking down at his feet.

"Her loss." Brooke said "I mean you probably shouldn't have just kissed me but you seem like a nice guy." Brooke said feeling bad for him.

"Thanks." Kevin said. "I'm going to go now." Kevin said, but he really wished Brooke would find some way for him not to leave.

"Ok, I'm sure you'll find some other girl." Brooke said trying to be somewhat helpful.

"Uh yeah, really sorry about that kiss thing." He said.

"Do me a favor just don't tell your coach about it." Brooke said.

"Oh…. Yeah I'll be sure to not tell him." Kevin said smiling and walking off. Brooke shook her head and walked back into the house.

"There you are." Lucas said once Brooke got back inside the house.

"Oh yeah I was just talking to Kevin." Brooke said "apparently he asked a girl out tonight and she turned him down." Brooke said.

"Yeah, you shouldn't talk to that kid." Lucas said.

"Ok, he's really not that bad." Brooke said.

"That's not him you were just talking to." Lucas said

"Oh yeah your right it was his twin." Brooke said sarcastically.

"He's being fake I know how he is in practice." Lucas said.

"Alright whatever, I don't want to talk about it." Brooke said.

Brian walked inside and saw Brooke and Lucas standing together.

"How was it?" Brian said laughing a little as he walked over to talk to Brooke.

"How was what?" Brooke asked Brian confused.

"You know you really should tell your husband." Brian said.

"Ok, what are you talking about?" Brooke asked him.

"You know, getting it on with Kevin. Upstairs just a few minutes ago Kevin told me all about it." Brian said.

"He what?" Brooke yelled. "Lucas that did not just happen." Brooke said.

"Brian, go away." Lucas said.

"Ok." Brian said feeling intrusive and leaving.

"Oh my god, your so right Kevin is a jerk." Brooke said.

"You want me to go yell at him, because I would gladly do that." Lucas said.

"No, I will but I have a better idea too." Brooke said turning to go outside. "It would have been so funny if I had hooked up with him because then I could have told him I was pregnant. That would give him a scare. Anyway whatever. Are you coming?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"Sure." Lucas said.

Brooke got outside and saw Kevin making out with Jessica in the hot tub.

"Hey, Kevin can I talk to you?" Brooke said standing outside the hot tub.

"Um, yeah." Kevin said breaking away from an upset Jessica who gave Brooke the death glare. Brooke grabbed Kevin's hand when he got out and she pulled him over the pool, Jessica following closely behind.

"I changed my mind about earlier." Brooke said seductively. "I think maybe I could be the girl for you." Brooke said inching her head closer to his and Kevin was giving into it and right as they were about to kiss Brooke reached up her hand and slapped Kevin.

"What the HELL is wrong with you?" Brooke yelled pushing Kevin away.

"What?" he said confused.

"You think you could just hook up with your coach's wife, hmm? Is that what you thought? Oh hey she's slutty enough whatever I'm sure she does it all the time." Brooke said still yelling "and when it didn't happen you went around lying that it did and your stupid friend Brian told me and Lucas. Great plan Jackass." Brooke said yelling.

"Look I…" Kevin tried to say.

"Oh, no. No way in hell would I ever even get near you let alone hook up with you and why is that Kevin?" Brooke asked him not excepting to get an answer so when he tried to give one she cut him off again.

"Because you're a fucking asshole who needs a dose of reality. Money does not buy you everything you want and you, Kevin, cannot get everything you want so next time you try to hook up with someone who's way out of your league, um just don't do it because you cant." Brooke yelled on final time before walking away. All the kids were staring at Kevin. Jessica broke the stillness and walked over to Kevin and pushed him into the pool "jerk!" she yelled before walking away.

Kevin watched her walk away and sank under the water for a second before coming back up to face the shit he had just gotten himself into.

When Brooke got to Lucas he put his arm around her waste and said "score for team Brooke and Lucas."

_There ya have it. Please review and tell me thoughts. Let's see coming up…_

_Aftermath of the party_

_Nathan is becoming very busy much to Haley's dismay_

_Where did Peyton and Jake go?_

_Brooke and Lucas have a meeting with the doctor about the baby…_


	8. Marriage and Malls

_Hello, here is your next update kinda short chapter but you know take what you can get, haha just kidding but thanks for the review and keep them coming even if you've never reviewed before just try it on for size, haha ok anyways even if you don't, please read and enjoy…_

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Davis." Doctor Hanley said smiling as she walked into her office, with an eager Brooke and Lucas holding hands waiting for news on the baby. "Well don't look so scared the baby's seems to be doing fine." Brooke and Lucas let out a sigh of relief.

"Brooke you're almost six weeks along and everything's going great. I urge you to eat even more healthily and try to do no caffeine." Doctor Hanley said reviewing things written on her clipboard.

"Ok, I have a question I wanted to try to do some um pregnant work out classes." Brooke said and doctor Hanley immediately said "I don't think that's the best idea. I just think that we need to take the safest rode possible for this baby and well that's just not the best way to do it. Sorry." She said.

"Oh, that's ok. It's good that I asked." Brooke said.

"yes it is, and if you have any other questions please feel free to ask, its much better that way, instead of you going out and doing something you shouldn't" Doctor Hanley said setting her clipboard down on the table.

"Ok, well is there anything else?" Lucas asked her.

"No you can leave if you don't have anymore questions." Doctor Hanley said putting on what looked like the millionth smile of the day it was so tired.

"Nope, ok well let's go Lucas." Brooke eagerly jumped out of her seat and holding out her hand for Lucas's.

"Yeah, uh, ok thanks." Lucas said taking Brooke's hand and the two of them walked out of Doctor Hanley's office.

They got outside and were walking on the sidewalk to their car.

"You want to go get some lunch?" Lucas asked Brooke as she opened the door to her car and got inside.

"I was thinking of going to the mall." Brooke said raising her eyebrows and smiling.

"The mall?" Lucas asked her almost whining.

"Hey, shut up you now how I feel about the mall." Brooke said.

"What do you want to get at the mall?" Lucas asked her.

"Married." She said "and can you please start the car already?" she asked him, Lucas had yet to the turn the keys.

"I know you're getting all stupid from this pregnancy stuff but come on Brooke we already got married." He said still not turning on the car, hoping that they wouldn't end up going to the mall.

"I don't want to go to marry you I want to marry the mall, and have little shopping addicted children with it." Brooke said smiling even bigger.

"Oh well in that case I'll just drop you off and after you get married I'll drive you to your honeymoon destination." Lucas said turning the car on.

"Oh thanks. That would be greatly appreciated." She said putting her seatbelt on.

"Oh crap." Lucas said while backing out of the parking lot.

"What?" Brooke asked him getting really worried very quickly.

"Oh well I just forgot I have practice today." Lucas said.

"What? It's a Saturday, and you just had a game yesterday." Brooke said.

"Yeah well we have practice, it starts in an hour." Lucas said.

"So what's the big deal just cancel it." Brooke said taking out her cell phone.

"I can't call every kid on the team an hour before practice." Lucas said, like that was crazy but he really was just too lazy to just look up all their numbers.

"Ok fine, just drop me off at the mall I will call Haley and see if she wants to shop with me." Brooke said pressing #3 on her cell phone, Haley was on speed dial.

"Ok." Lucas said quietly. He so did not want to go to practice right now, how weird was it going to be with Kevin and Brian there.

"ughh, she's not freaking answering her stupid phone." Brooke said snapping her phone shut angrily and throwing it in her purse.

"Whoa there honey." Lucas said.

"Shut up, I'm pregnant." Brooke snapped at him.

"Sorry." She said after a few seconds. "I do not know what the hell is wrong with me."

"Don't worry about it. Do you still want to go to the mall?" he asked her.

"Yeah I guess." Brooke said shrugging

"Ok then, to the mall." Lucas said.

Before practice Kevin was changing in the locker room and when he walked outside to the hall between the gym and the locker room he saw Jessica.

"Hey Jessica." He said walking over to her and she stepped back a little.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"Well…" he was finding himself at a loss for words which didn't happen usually.

"You asked me to come what do you want?" she asked him very annoyed with him.

"I want to clear things up about Saturday night." He said.

"Yeah, well I think that's pretty messed up of you to think that you can hook up with your coach's wife. God Kevin that is just so gross. I feel bad for Brooke and Lucas because they have to deal with you. I so cannot believe I ever liked you." Jessica said turning and getting ready to leave but Kevin grabbed her arm to pull her back.

"Hey get your hands off of me." Jessica said forcefully throwing them off of her.

"Look I'm sorry Jessica; I didn't know it would hurt you. I didn't actually think I would hook up with her, it's just a fantasy." Kevin said.

"A fantasy? What do you like have wet dreams over her or something? EW oh my god EW." Jessica not wanting to think about how gross and wrong this was.

"I don't like her I like you." He said.

"Well you know what I'm never going to talk to, you or sit next to you let alone date you so I can stay a fantasy too. Actually never mind don't make me a fantasy because it will never even in your fantasy's fantasies happen." And with that Jessica turned on her heel and walked out the door.

Lucas walked by Kevin and into the gym totally ignoring the fact Kevin was there.

"Hey coach Scott." Kevin said running after him.

"really not in the mood to talk to you right now so lets just try to get this practice over with." Lucas said setting his gym bag down.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done what I tried to do and said that I did, and if you ask me I got a pretty good punishment from your wife. I'm never going to even think about pulling something like that again so I'm sorry." Kevin said.

Lucas stared at him for a couple seconds as if trying to figure out if he was bullshitting him or not.

"Start running." Lucas said sternly before turning away from Kevin and getting his notes and plays for the day out.

Kevin sighed and started running out of the gym slightly laughing about how serious everyone was being about this stupid thing.

Kevin looked over at the gym door and saw Brian kiss Claire before walking in. Kevin let Brian catch up to him in the running.

"Damn it Brian I can't believe Claire took you and Jessica won't go out with me." Kevin said.

"Well I didn't really do anything wrong." Brian said sort of quietly, it took a lot to challenge Kevin.

"What? You were like the heart and sole of this entire thing with Brooke." Kevin said getting angry and Kevin.

"Not really, I mean I didn't ever hit on Brooke and I didn't tell people that I hooked up with her." Brian said slowing down a little from the running.

"Yeah but you told people that me and Brooke did and if you ask me that's worse." Kevin said.

"Kevin you were bragging to me about it like crazy I was a little pissed I thought Coach Scott should know that his wife hooked up with one of his high school team members." Brian raised his voice a little.

"Yeah good job telling Coach Scott, I would probably be making out with Jessica right now if it wasn't for your stupid ass move." Kevin said slowly starting to run again. Brian pulled Kevin back and punched him, by now most of the other players had entered the gym and stopped running when they saw the hit. Kevin stepped back a little from the shock of it all but it wasn't long when he came back and punched Brian square in the face.

Lucas ran over to the two of them, the rest of the guys cheering them on loving this up close fight action that hardly ever happened at their private school.

"Hey, stop!" Lucas said finally pulling them off of each other.

"Get out." Lucas said regaining his breath.

"What, he punched me first." Kevin said.

"What are you five?" Lucas asked him "get out!" He said raising his voice not to a yell but a very stern and strong voice, strong enough to get his point across.

"Fine." Kevin said walking away quickly and muttering "fuck you" under his breath just loud enough for Lucas to hear, but Lucas didn't feel like stopping him again.

"Alright practice is cancelled for today so I'll so you guys on Monday." Lucas said

Brooke was in the apartment, in her and Lucas's bedroom to be exact when Lucas walked in and past her down to their living room. Brooke was kind of surprised that he didn't even say hi to her so she followed behind him and when she got to the living room Lucas was sitting on the coach holding his hand on his forehead like he had a bad headache.

"Aw, you're brooding." Brooke said like she was talking to a baby.

Lucas glanced up at Brooke and then looked away.

"Ok, I can read your brooding glances, bad practice?" she asked him.

"You could say that." He said.

"Well what can I do to help?" she asked him going behind the couch and wrapping her arms around him.

"Anything helps." Lucas said liking this idea.

"Really." She whispered into his ear before slowly kissing his neck and taking his shirt off from behind, then starting to massage his shoulders.

"Oh yeah." Lucas said.

"Good because I can do anything." Brooke said making the word anything sound scandalous. She walked around the other side of the couch and straddled Lucas, and slowly traced circles around his chest. Lucas took her hands and pulled her towards him and kissed her. Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened into the kiss.

Over at Haley's apartment Haley made a really nice dinner for her and Nathan, and she saw Zach over on the couch fast asleep.

"Hey, come here." She said quietly picking up Zach and walking with him into his room.

"You know I'll tell your daddy to come in here when he gets home. I love you little boy." Haley said kissing him softly before laying him down in his crib and shutting off the lights. She slowly closed the door and walked back to the dining room where two places where set up for her and Nathan and candles were lit. The romance in their relationship had sort of been taking second place lately so she was planning on surprising him after he got home from practice, but he was turning out to be an hour late. Haley finally blew out the candles and started to put the plates up, just as Nathan and two of his team mates walked in laughing.

"Nathan, where have you been?" Haley asked him.

"Oh, hey Haley we were just um getting a few drinks downtown. Sorry I didn't call." Nathan said.

"Haley, love do you have any food in this place?" Ben, one of Nathan's best friends on the team asked her.

"Yeah there's um whatever you can find in the kitchen. Hey Nathan can I talk to you for a second?" Haley asked him.

"Ok." Nathan said rolling his eyes while being dragged back to their bedroom by Haley. Haley closed the door.

"You know Zach is already asleep and if you get rid of Ben and Jake then we could have the place all to ourselves… sort of." Haley said stepping up to Nathan.

"Oh, Haley I sort of umm..." Nathan didn't exactly know where he was going with that but Haley stepped up and stopped him from talking by pressing her lips against his.

"Change your mind?" she asked him after stepping away.

"I promised the guys we'd hang out, sorry." Nathan said.

"Didn't you just go and get drinks with them?" Haley asked him flopping down on the bed.

"Yeah but that was just drinks. Look I should probably get out there before they eat our whole house." Nathan said kissing Haley on the cheek before walking out of the room.

Haley rolled her eyes "oh my god, did he just give me the cheek?" she said quietly out loud before falling backwards onto the bed.

Back at Brooke and Lucas's apartment Lucas and Brooke had broken apart from making out and they were watching Family Guy.

"Alright enough TV, I have to show you what I bought today." Brooke said smiling and shutting off the TV.

"I'm a little scared." Lucas said.

"Oh shut up." Brooke said taking his hand and leading him to their bedroom.

"Ok so first I bought this cute little duck for the baby I mean I know it's not for like another 8 months but it was too cute." Brooke said.

"Yeah I guess that's cute." Lucas said.

"Don't call it cute again, that's only ok for me to say." Brooke said. "Ok next I bought this shirt for when I'm fat." Brooke said.

"You mean for when the baby is growing bigger." Lucas said.

"Whatever, is it not so cute, and don't say it is but just agree with me in your head." Brooke said.

"ok, what else?" he asked her watching her slowly lay down the polka dot top, and compared that to the throwing of the little duck.

"Well I just got some other little stuffed animals, and this little children's book. Oh and a baby book. You know to put all that… baby… stuff in." Brooke said.

"Well you just went baby crazy." Lucas said pulling her over to him and wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes I did, if I'm going to be a good mother I have to spoil my child in advance. You know it's weird I find my self wanting this baby more and more everyday." Brooke said.

"Yeah it's almost like you can't imagine not having the baby." Lucas said.

"I don't think I'm that far along yet, but yeah I guess." Brooke said.

"You'll get there." Lucas said.

"Is that how you feel?" she asked him pulling away a little so that she could look up at him.

"Not just the baby, but you know us being parents. I want that with you Brooke."

"Aw, I want that with you too." She said leaning up and kissing him before laying her head back down on his chest and letting his arms hold her up.

_There ya have it, review it means a lot. Coming up_

_Carmen's gone missing that's all I can tell you except next update is going to be very dramatic and I guess kinda dark it should be a lot longer then this one. Next one should be interesting…_


	9. Gone

_Ok so quite on the contrary of what I said last time, this chapter is actually kind of short but it's action packed and I hope you like it but it's an idea I've had since I started writing on this site, well I mean one thing that happens in it so just I hope to like feel free to tell me if you don't though. Thank you so much for your lovely reviews and please keep them coming ok please read and try to enjoy…_

A month passed by, the same way that the last week had. Lucas started getting into his job more and the whole situation with his team was sort of… weird… still but he had control and they were winning games, hadn't lost one yet. Brooke went to work everyday, and she visited Carmen about once a week. The two of them had gotten sort of close but Carmen was still Carmen, and although she didn't say it Brooke thought that a bunch of emotions about her parents were building up inside of her and she was keeping them in, which wasn't such a good thing. Haley spent more and more time with Zach and less time with Nathan although she had expressed her feelings to him things were getting a little better. Nathan was just having trouble balancing his friends with his family, and this was driving Haley crazy.

Brooke and Haley were having lunch together on a Saturday afternoon at a café in the city.

"Haley." Brooke said trying to get her attention.

Haley who had been staring off into an imaginary world suddenly came back into reality.

"Everything ok in there?" Brooke asked her.

"It's fine. Yeah." Haley said taking a sip of her water.

"Nathan troubles?" Brooke asked her.

"Maybe." Haley said.

"Ok one syllable girl." Brooke said.

"Maybe is two syllables Brooke." Haley said.

"Shut up I'm pregnant I can't think straight." She said shaking her head and eating a piece of bread.

"Sorry, go on." Haley said.

"Well, you and Nathan are going to be fine. His basketball is just making him busy. Believe me Haley he is not cheating on you." Brooke said.

"I didn't think that he was." Haley said looking at Brooke like she had gone insane.

"Oh, well he wouldn't do that. He loves you Haley." Brooke said genuinely.

"I know, I just, we need to get past this. I don't want Zach to grow up without knowing his father." Haley said.

"That won't happen." Brooke said smiling. Haley's cell phone started to ring.

"Sorry it's my work." Haley said.

"Whatever, bitch." Brooke said quietly and then started laughing "kidding, I'm kidding." Brooke smiled.

"Hello… oh hi yeah wait what happened…. Oh my god are you serious, no I'll be right there. Call the police." Haley said into her phone, and hung it up starting to stand and gather her things.

"Haley what's going on?" Brooke said still remaining casual.

"Brooke, Carmen's gone." Haley said suddenly stopping her frantic getting ready to leave ritual.

"What do you mean she's gone, like someone took her or…"

"She ran away." Haley said "I have to go sorry." Haley said.

"No, wait I'm coming with you." Brooke said.

"Brooke, no, I mean just go home I'll call you when I find out more." Haley said.

"Haley, I'm coming with you." Brooke said strongly.

Haley paused and looked at her for a few seconds "alright fine." Haley said "let's go."

"Alright." Brooke said getting up. "Wait we have to pay." Brooke said.

"We'll do it on the way out, come on." Haley said.

Brooke and Haley met up with Lucas at Haley's offices and they were sitting in Haley's office waiting for the police to arrive and give them news of what was going on.

Haley picked up her phone and listened to a message on it from the front desk.

"Ok guys, the police are looking for her." Haley said.

"What, well she could be anywhere in the city, that's not a good place for a little girl to be walking around in by herself." Brooke said really worried. Lucas took her hand in his to try to comfort her.

"I'm going to drive around and look for her." Haley said.

"You know what; Lucas and I will look around here. Down the streets, I mean she might have just gone out the building and hid down an alley right next door for all we know." Brooke said.

"Ok, um call me if you find her, or the police, whatever." Haley said.

"Alright good luck," Brooke said.

"Yeah you too." Haley said and the three of them walked out of the office.

Brooke and Lucas got outside and started walking down the busy sidewalk.

"God I hope we find her." Brooke said running her hand through her hair, becoming very nervous.

"Hey, slow down Brooke." Lucas said grabbing her hand again to hold her back.

"Lucas this isn't some little neighborhood or something this is the streets of New York City and that girl could be in really big trouble." Brooke said.

"I know, but you just need to calm down." Lucas said.

"Can we just keep looking for her?" Brooke asked him.

"Yeah, of course." Lucas said.

"Carmen, Carmen!" Brooke yelled. Lucas and her quickened their pace Brooke still yelling out Carmen's name when all of the sudden Brooke stopped and leaned over.

"Lucas." Brooke said breathily.

"What? Brooke are you ok?" he asked her putting his hand on her back.

"No, Lucas! Oh my god!" Brooke was almost at the point of tears and almost down on her knees.

"Brooke, Brooke! What's wrong?" he asked her trying to move her over to the side of the crowd.

"Lucas, ahhh, I think there's something wrong with the baby." Brooke said holding her hands over her stomach.

"Alright, well we have to get you to the hospital." Lucas said trying to move her over to where their car was parked.

"No, stop!" she screamed "I can't it hurts to much." Tears were now streaming out of Brooke's eyes "Lucas oh my god I've never been in this much pain." Brooke said.

"Come on." Lucas said gently picking her up but still being urgent. He carried her all the way to the car and they drove to the hospital.

Lucas rushed Brooke to the hospital, and they got her into a room. Lucas called Nathan and Haley to come, and the three of them were waiting in a hallway of the hospital.

Lucas's leaning over with his head in his hands, as if he had a headache which he probably did because of how worried he was.

"God, they've been in there forever I wish I knew what was going on." Lucas finally muttered.

"I know." Haley said sighing and anxiously rubbing her hands together, Nathan noticed this and he took her hands into his to try to make her calm down a little. She smiled at him.

The doctor came out of the room finally and saw Lucas, Haley and Nathan sitting down in the hallway. Lucas immediately saw him and sprang up walking over to him. The doctor had a solemn look on his face and he was running his hands through his hair as Lucas got to him. Haley and Nathan kept their distance and watched what was going on. The doctor was making hand motions and talking to Lucas and then he told Lucas that the baby was gone………

* * *

Lucas's world stopped for a moment before reality came back to him, he leaned against the wall not being able to support himself and Nathan walked over to find out what was wrong but when he got to Lucas, he pulled Lucas right into a hug realizing what was going on. Lucas didn't realize it but tears had formed in his eyes and he was actually crying. Nathan and Lucas pulled away and Haley stepped up putting her arms around Lucas. The loss of a child was unimaginable. The doctor offered his condolences and left Lucas with Haley and Nathan to be by himself. Lucas slowly sat down.

"I can't believe it." Lucas said with almost no emotion.

"Lucas…" Haley started to say but she couldn't think of anything to follow with so she sort of trailed off.

"Why'd it have to happen to Brooke? She didn't do anything." Lucas said, all monotone.

"It shouldn't have happened." Nathan said.

"Brooke doesn't deserve this." Lucas said. "She really grew to love that baby"

* * *

An hour passed, Brooke had been sleeping and she had know idea that the baby was gone.

The doctor came out and told Lucas that she was awake and he was welcome to see her.

Lucas looked from Haley to Nathan then braced himself for whatever might come his way. He walked into Brooke's room and she turned her head to look at him, smiling at the fact that he was there.

"Hey." Brooke said motioning for Lucas to come over and sit next to her.

Lucas did and sat down next to her on the bed taking her hands into his.

"So do they know what happened to me?" Brooke asked him, completely unknowing of what happened.

"Yeah." Lucas said very seriously.

"Jeez Lucas who died?" Brooke asked him, his face was ridiculously serious.

"Brooke." Lucas said quietly.

Brooke suddenly started to panic a little more.

"What's going on? Lucas?" Brooke asked him sitting up a little in her bed.

"I'm sorry, our baby's gone Brooke." Lucas said leaning in towards her trying to be her strength.

"Lucas why would you say something like that?" Brooke said not wanting to believe what she had just heard.

"I don't know I never planned on ever having to think something like that but it's true."

"No stop, shut up!" Brooke said leaning back in her bed breathing really hard trying to piece everything together. "You're lying, why would you lie like this Lucas?" Brooke asked him raising her voice.

"No Brooke I'm not lying." Lucas said "you have to trust me." He said trying to put a hand on her shoulder but she pushed it away.

"Get out, Lucas get out!" Brooke said, feeling the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, god Brooke I'm so sorry." Lucas said.

Brooke didn't say anything for what seemed like hours and finally she started crying, the tears streaming out of her eyes and Lucas pulled her to him.

"No, Lucas no." Brooke screamed but still not letting go of him.

"shh, Brooke. I'm sorry." He said stroking her hair and holding her tighter then ever.

When Brooke pulled away from him she was very out of breath from all the screaming and crying she had been doing.

"I wanted that baby." She said wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"I know, I did too."

"I know I didn't want it in the beginning, am I being punished for that or something. I finally get something and learn to need it and then it gets taken away." Brooke said like this was incredibly ridiculous.

"This was not supposed to happen; we were going to raise that baby together." Lucas said.

"I guess I'm really not meant to be a mother." Brooke said staring out of the window.

"That's not true." Lucas said moving himself closer to her and rubbing her arms.

"I hate this." Brooke said.

"Me too." Lucas said.

Brooke let out a big sigh.

"Brooke I'm so glad your ok." Lucas said "when you were in the emergency room, it was the scariest time of my life." Lucas said.

"I'm fine Lucas, I just… I wish our baby was. But maybe it was for the best. I doubt I would have actually been a good mother." Brooke said.

"I just got you through this whole doubting yourself thing and now its back, you have to stop that Brooke." Lucas said changing positions so that he was lying down next to her in the bed and slipping his arm around her.

"You know I think we can get through this" Brooke said.

"We can, I know it." Lucas said.

"What would I do without you?" Brooke said almost smiling at him.

"Are you smiling?" he asked her.

"I just love you." She said.

"Oh Brooke, I love you too." Lucas said kissing her quickly before she rested her head against his chest and fell asleep again.

_Aww I know it makes me so sad. But I just didn't; want Brooke to have a baby yet I didn't want to take the story in that direction and the baby kind of limits some possibilities.__Um please review especially for this chapter, and if you have the song angel by Sarah Mclachlan then you should reread like the sad part and listen to it because it's a good song for setting the mood, kind of got that from General Hospital when Sam lost her baby but hey it was a good song. It like made me cry with the music, not really but it was sad. Anyway coming up…_

_Will Brooke ever be able to get pregnant again?_

_Carmen is back_

_Haley and Nathan rekindle their relationship, _


	10. Hope

_Hi guys, sorry I didn't update for awhile it was actually quite a busy week and I had so much stuff going on Friday and Saturday so sorry about that thanks for the review but please more people I got three reviews for the last chapter and I don't know if that's because you hated it because if you did I wish you would tell me what you didn't like so I won't do it again but anyways please read and enjoy…_

Lucas spent the night with Brooke in the hospital, while Nathan and Haley went home to Zach.

Lucas got up early and was sitting next to Brooke, when doctor Hanley came in, causing Brooke to wake up.

"Oh I'm sorry I was just coming to check on you." Doctor Hanley said.

"It's ok." Brooke said yawning.

"Well how are you feeling Brooke?" she asked her.

"Like crap." Brooke said slightly laughing.

"Physically or emotionally?" Doctor Hanley asked her.

"Sort of both, I'm just really tired and I feel weak and that goes for emotion too." Brooke said.

"Yes that's to be expected. Look Miss Davis I am very sorry about what happened." She said.

"Better now then later I guess." Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"The fact of the matter is, with any pregnancy no matter how careful you are there can be risks that are unavoidable. It wasn't anything you did but your pregnancy was just unsafe." Doctor Hanley took a set next to Lucas.

"I understand." Brooke said although she didn't want to.

"Doctor Hanley, will Brooke ever be able to get pregnant again?" Lucas asked her nervously leaning forward in his chair.

"It's not safe right now, it may be sometime in the future, however that won't be until at least a year if you're lucky." Doctor Hanley said.

"Ok." Lucas said leaning back in his chair.

"Do you have anymore questions or anything that you need?" she asked them.

"No I don't think so." Brooke said, but she wanted her baby back.

"Alright well I'll be around. Brooke should be released within the day." Doctor Hanley nodded her head and walked out of their room.

"Lucas I don't want to wait a year." Brooke said once Doctor Hanley was safely out of the room "I'm going to be like old in a year." Brooke said.

"Brooke, no you won't" Lucas said.

"Ok, well whatever that's a long time to wait and that's only if we're lucky I may never be able to get pregnant again." Brooke said.

"I thought yesterday you were feeling like you shouldn't be a mother again." Lucas said stretching out his arm and holding her hand.

"I changed my mind. I want a kid now." Brooke said pouting.

"I think it's a little early to start thinking about that." Lucas said.

"Oh really?" Brooke said stalling to try to think of some reason why he was wrong… she couldn't find one. "Yeah well I guess it kind of it." She finished her sentence.

"Are you hungry?" Lucas asked her, he realized they hadn't eaten in a long time.

"No not really." Brooke said "I just wish I still had the baby." Brooke said.

"I wish we did too." Lucas said leaning in and kissing Brooke on the forehead.

"You know we would have been kick ass parents." Brooke said "and we'd totally beat Haley and Nathan too." Brooke said.

"Speaking of them." Lucas said.

"Yeah, are they still like fighting?" Brooke asked him.

"I don't think so, I think Nathan is just spending too much time with the team, you know not with the family." Lucas said.

"They'll be fine. Come on they're Nathan and Haley." Brooke said right as, speak of the devil, Nathan and Haley walked into the room.

"We are?" Haley asked them suspiciously.

"We were just talking about how you two are like the super couple." Brooke said.

"Oh no we aren't" Haley said with a slight tone in her voice.

"Haley." Nathan said actually a little bit hurt; he really had been working on not spending as much time with his team.

"Ok dropping the subject now, Brooke I have some really good news for you." Haley said.

"The baby's back?" Brooke asked her hoping with all her heart that it was even though she knew it wasn't. She didn't know if she'd ever be able to fully believe the baby was gone.

"No, Brooke god I'm so sorry about that." Haley said hugging her best friend.

"Yeah me too." Nathan said hugging her after Haley did.

"Thanks guys, yesterday I probably would've ripped your heads off for saying sorry, but today it really helps." Brooke said faintly smiling.

"You know you don't deserve anything like this to happen to you." Nathan said.

"Believe me I know." Brooke said.

"Oh and she's back to her normal self." Lucas said.

"Ok, everyone shut up, I have to tell Brooke my news." Haley said Nathan and Lucas exchanged glances almost laughing at Haley taking charge.

"We found Carmen." Haley said.

"Oh my god, where?" Brooke said feeling her heart flutter with happiness.

"She was in an alley actually, but we brought her back and well, now she's here to see you." Haley said.

"Wait she's here?" Brooke asked Haley.

"Yeah I told her you had been looking for her and she asked where you were, and I told her in the hospital. She doesn't know what happened to you and if you don't feel like telling her or seeing her right now you don't have too but she just…" Brooke cut Haley off.

"No of course I want to see her." Brooke said excitedly "bring her in"

Haley left the room and came back in with Carmen by her side.

"Alright everyone else leave." Brooke said, her and Carmen couldn't talk with them in there.

"Definitely back to being Brooke." Nathan said as he was walking out the door.

"I heard that." Brooke said smiling and watching the door close behind everyone.

"Hi plane girl." Carmen said.

"Hi yourself." Brooke said.

"Nice hospital outfit." Carmen said sarcastically sitting down on the chair next to Brooke.

"So what did you do to get yourself in here?" Carmen asked her once she had gotten comfortable in the chair.

"Why did you run away?" Brooke asked her as if it was a challenge.

"You tell me and I'll tell you." Carmen said "you go first" she added at the end.

"Ok, well while I was out looking for you I started to get these really bad pains and Lucas took me to the hospital. I don't remember anything else but basically I lost the baby." Brooke said.

"You lost your baby?" Carmen asked her shocked.

"Unfortunately yes." Brooke said.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." Carmen said.

"No, what Carmen this is not yours or anybody else's fault." Brooke said surprised this girl could possibly be blaming herself.

"You were out looking for me when you lost the baby." Carmen said.

"No I was in the hospital when I lost the baby, and it was not your fault so stop thinking that." Brooke said really making sure she didn't blame herself "if it's anyone's fault it's mine." Brooke said.

"How do you figure that?" Carmen asked her.

"Because I'm not meant to be a mother, I'm just not mom material." Brooke said.

"I don't think that's right at all." Carmen said.

"Oh and why is that?" Brooke asked her quizzically.

"Because you're really nice to me and everyone else. I think you'd be a great mother, better then mine is. If you loved your baby then you would be a good mother." Carmen said.

"Thanks Carmen, that was really sweet." Brooke said, this girl was something else "so tell me, why did you run away?" Brooke asked her.

"I was trying to sneak into a performance of the phantom of the opera." Carmen said smiling suddenly.

"Carmen." Brooke said skeptically.

"No really, I got bored of just listening to it so I wanted to see it, but then I sort of got lost." She said.

"Carmen you can't just run away let alone sneak into a broad way performance." Brooke said almost laughing.

"That's what you think." Carmen said.

"Tell you what; sometime soon I'll take you to see The phantom of the opera." Brooke said.

"Oh, no I can't let you do that." Carmen said.

"Why not you let me give you the cd with no trouble at all." Brooke said.

"Brooke you just lost your child." Carmen said.

"Carmen I'm offering and if worst comes to worst I'll just kidnap you and take you." Brooke said.

"ha ha." Carmen said sort of sarcastically.

"So it's settled." Brooke said.

"Yeah I guess." Carmen said smiling.

* * *

Nathan and Haley went back to their apartment after they drove Carmen back to the shelter. They paid their babysitter, who informed them that Zach was sleeping.

The two of them were sitting on the couch watching the TV, when Nathan suddenly turned the TV off.

"Do you hate me?" Nathan asked her turning to face her.

"Whoa." Haley said staring at him like he was crazy "where did that come from?" she asked him.

"Haley, I love you and I'm so sorry I've been spending so much time with the team, I was being a jackass and I didn't realize it." Nathan said taking her hands into his.

"No worries Nathan, just try to be here for Zach, and me." Haley said smiling.

"You know Zach is sleeping right now." Nathan said seductively.

"Yes, I was aware of that." Haley said.

"You wanna?" Nathan asked her.

"Hmm let me think about that… no." Haley said smiling.

"come on Haley." Nathan said advancing on her.

"Ah Nathan no." Haley said as he started to tickle her. "Alright alright let's go to our room." Haley said smiling up at him.

"Oh as you wish." Nathan said picking her up and carrying her to their room then dropping her on the bed.

"Come here." Haley said, Nathan leaned down over her and they started making out just as little Zach started to cry. Nathan pulled away from Haley and sighed.

"No way." Nathan said.

"Come on, let's go." Haley rolled her eyes and got out from underneath Nathan grabbing his hand and dragging him off with her. Nathan stopped them for a second " We're going to be ok Haley." Nathan said.

"Yeah of course, we're Nathan and Haley." She said, it was inevitable "now come on." She said.

* * *

Brooke was released from the hospital and Lucas drove her home. When they got in their apartment everything was just as they left it but it just seemed different. Lucas made sure Brooke got the bed.

"I'm going to go make you some soup." Lucas said "will you be ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah." She said smiling at how good he was to her.

"Ok." Lucas kissed her on the forehead and walked into the kitchen.

Brooke looked around saw a box of stuff that was for the baby. She sighed and slowly walked over to the box and picked out the top she had bought for herself. God it would've been soo cute on her. She picked out the stuffed animal she had gotten for their child and felt the tears building up as she looked at the animal. Lucas walked back into the room and freaked for a second when Brooke wasn't in her bed but then he saw her standing by the box of baby stuff.

"Brooke." Lucas said "what are you doing?" he asked her.

"Travis and Caitlin." Brooke said.

"What?" he asked her taking a step towards her and she turned around to face him.

"If it was a boy we were going to name it Travis, and if it was a girl Caitlin." Brooke said.

"Yeah I remember that." Lucas said "you should really be in bed Brooke." Lucas said.

"I know." Brooke said sitting down on the bed. "What do you think about Carmen?"

Brooke asked him looking up to see his reaction.

"As a name?" he asked her confused.

"No, Carmen plane girl, what would you think if we adopted her?" Brooke asked him.

_Alright soo hmm interesting ending, review and coming up, by the way I'll try to update sooner this time…_

_What will Lucas think of this idea?_

_Carmen's parents are back in town_

_Peyton's back too…_


	11. Back In Town

_Hey everyone, sorry I didn't update sooner but I got really busy with stuff and well yeah, and I hate to say but this week is going to be even worse, its like the last week before finals so all the teachers are giving their freaking test so yeah… thanks for the reviews but please more please they mean a lot anyways hope you enjoy…_

"No, Carmen plane girl, what would you think if we adopted her?" Brooke asked him.

"What if we adopted her?" Lucas asked her, almost pretending to still be confused.

"Come on Lucas, you know what I mean." Brooke said.

"Uh, Brooke do you really think that's a good idea?" Lucas asked her.

"Why not? She's nice and we already know her, well I know her a lot more then you but I mean I can't find a reason why we shouldn't." Brooke said.

"I can." Lucas said taking Brooke's hand into hers. "You just lost a baby, and Carmen could just be a replacement." Lucas said.

"A replacement?" Brooke asked him dumbfounded "god Lucas I'm not just forgetting about out baby, she wouldn't be a replacement I just really want a child." Brooke said.

"What about all those years when they are a baby and all the things we get to do like teaching it to walk and talk." Lucas said.

"Other people adopt and skip those years, and it's not like I can't get pregnant again." Brooke said.

"You don't know that." Lucas said.

"The doctor said a year, will you stop trying to put me down?" Brooke asked him shaking her hand out of his.

"Look I'm sorry I just don't think this is the best timing for this sort of thing." Lucas said trying to think sensibly and he had a feeling about Carmen, like the fact that she ran away she might have a few more problems then Brooke and himself could handle.

"Well I do." Brooke said.

"Brooke, come on." Lucas said trying to get her to see his opinion.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Brooke said coldly and lied down on the bed facing away from Lucas.

"I'm going to go get your soup." Lucas said.

"I don't want it; I don't want anything from you." Brooke said.

"Brooke." Lucas said softly.

"Can you please leave Lucas, because if you don't I will." Brooke said still facing away from him.

"Ok, please call me if you need anything." Lucas said and slowly got up; he hated not being able to be there for Brooke.

"I won't." Brooke said.

"Right." Lucas said slowly closing the door behind him and walking out into the living room.

Once Lucas was gone Brooke got out her cell phone and called Haley.

"Hello." Haley answered.

"Hey." Brooke whispered.

"Brooke?" Haley wasn't sure who it was.

"Yeah it's me. I have a question for you?" Brooke asked her whispering.

"Where are you?" Haley asked her.

"In my room." Brooke said like that should be pretty obvious.

"Why are you whispering?" Haley asked her.

"Because I want to." Brooke said, not wanting to fill Haley in on everything that had happened with her and Lucas, she was ready to get to the point.

"Ok what is your question?" Haley asked her.

"I was wondering, um what exactly is the deal with Carmen like is she up for adoption?" Brooke asked her.

"Well…" Haley said confused "we don't know what happened to her parents so there's still a mandatory waiting period before she can actually be considered for adoption, that's what all the kids are in my agency, they move when they can be adopted or put into foster homes whatever." Haley said.

"What's a waiting period?" Brooke asked her.

"She still has a week till she moves agencies, if her parents don't show up in a week, which I'm assuming they won't, then she'll be available for adoption." Haley said.

"Interesting." Brooke said.

"Brooke, and forgive me for asking, but are you thinking about adopting Carmen?" Haley asked her, scared to put that idea in Brooke's head in case that wasn't what she was talking bout.

"Yeah actually I was." Brooke said leaning over onto her back.

"Have you told Lucas?" Haley asked her.

"The adopting part, yeah the calling you part no." Brooke said hesitantly.

"And I take it that's because Lucas doesn't think that's a good idea." Haley stated.

"Yeah." Brooke said a little suspicious "do you think it's a good idea?" Brooke asked her eager to hear her answer.

"Well it's kind of soon." Haley said.

"See, that's exactly what Lucas said and I think it's soon but who cares I was about to have a kid anyways." Brooke said throwing her hands up in frustration.

"I just don't want you to forget about the baby that you had." Haley said.

"Oh my god, I'm not that terrible of a person. I mean do you guys honestly think that I would forget about the child that I carried and well miscarried." Brooke said "because if you do then that's…" Brooke would have continued but she heard Lucas opening the door so she quickly hung up the phone and Lucas walked in right as she was putting her phone on the side table.

Lucas stared at her for a second "were you just talking to someone?" Lucas asked her.

"It's none of your business." Brooke said, that was a good response she thought.

"Ok, look Brooke I'm sorry." Lucas said really wanting to know who and what she was talking about but he wasn't about to push this.

"Whatever." Brooke said staring up at the ceiling.

"Brooke I do not want it to be like this between us, especially after what has just happened." Lucas said starting to walk to her.

"I guess your right." Brooke said.

"I love you, and if you want to look forward into this adoption then I'll support you, but I'd rather not make any crazy decisions right now." Lucas said sitting down at the foot of the bed.

"Ok." Brooke nodded her head in agreement "thanks." Brooke said smiling.

"You're the most important thing to me so, anything I can do for you I will." Lucas said.

"Since when have you turned into a soap opera actor?" Brooke asked him.

"Since I fell in love with you." Lucas said.

"And let me guess, that was the first time you saw me." Brooke said smiling.

"No actually, the first time we had sex." Lucas said.

"Uh, shut up." Brooke said hitting him playfully.

"What? Is being good in bed a bad thing?" Lucas asked her.

"No of course not but… ok I guess that how I reel guys in." Brooke said shrugging.

"Ha, ha you're so funny." Lucas said.

"Oh by the way that was Haley I was talking to on the phone." Brooke said.

"Yeah I had a feeling, so are we already the parents of Carmen?" Lucas asked her.

"No…" Brooke said giving him a look "I just asked her about some of the details." Brooke said.

"Ok." Lucas said.

"Don't worry; I just want to find out if it's even possible." Brooke said putting a hand on Lucas's shoulder for comfort.

"And is it?" Lucas asked her.

"In a week it should be." Brooke said smiling

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"well there's like a waiting period to see if her parents ever like return because they don't know what happened to them, and after a week that will be over so then we can adopt her." Brooke said clapping her hands together excited.

"But we haven't made that decision yet, don't you think we should be in a house with some more rooms and stuff before we get a kid?" he asked her.

"Well yeah I guess…"

"And if you've got Carmen on your hands your not going to have very much time to decorate out house." Lucas said hoping this tactic would work.

"Yeah but I don't think Carmen can wait that long." Brooke said.

"But maybe by the time we get all that done you'll be able to have kids again." Lucas said taking her hands into his.

"You really don't like this Carmen idea do you?" Brooke asked him tilting her head to one side.

"I'm just not sure it's the best thing to do right now." Lucas said.

"Alright, well I'm going to sleep, we can talk about it tomorrow." Brooke said sighing and lying down in the bed. Lucas feeling bad sweetly laid the sheets over her.

"Good night Brooke." He said smiling at her.

Brooke couldn't resist him.

"Good night." Brooke smiled to herself and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Brooke woke up the next morning and walked into the kitchen excepting to find Lucas sitting at the table eating something, but he wasn't there. However there was a note; she picked it up and it said that Lucas had gone to the grocery store. She was about to eat some cereal when there was a knock at the door. She walked to the door as more incessant knocking came about and finally she opened it to reveal… Peyton.

"Oh my god!" She almost screamed before jumping out and hugging Peyton. "I haven't seen you in so long." Brooke said smiling widely.

"I know, I'm so sorry Brooke, I heard about the baby and everything." Peyton said hugging Brooke again.

"Well come in." Brooke said taking Peyton's hand and dragging her into the apartment.

"Yeah, ok." Peyton said sort of depressed.

The two of them sat down on the couch in the living room "so what's up Peyton, where have you been that you couldn't talk to me?" Brooke asked her.

"Brooke, we don't need to focus on my troubles right now, yours are more important." Peyton said.

"Ok, I really appreciate that but I just don't want to talk about that right now. I'd be much happier talking about you." Brooke said.

"Well, for one Jake and I are getting divorced." Peyton said then she looked down at her hands.

"Peyton Sawyer what did you just say?" Brooke couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Jake and I are getting divorced." Peyton said slowly to make sure that Brooke would understand it this time.

"No, you've got to be kidding me you two were like so hot for each other" Brooke said.

"well yeah but we had our problems Brooke." Peyton said.

"Oh my god, Peyton I am so sorry." Brooke said hugging her friend again.

"I really didn't want to tell you after everything that's happened to you." Peyton said.

"No Peyton, I'm so glad you told me. God do you need anything, a place to stay for awhile?" Brooke asked her.

"No Jake already has another apartment for him and Jenny, so I'm just staying at the same old apartment." Peyton said.

"Oh, Peyton, you can't stay there if you do everything will remind you of jenny, and where you and Jake had sex…and you just can't stay there." Brooke said.

"Well it's fine for now." Peyton said.

"What happened, I mean why this sudden divorce and everything?" Brooke asked her staring at her quizzically.

"You know a bunch of little things leading up to big things, with Jenny and her school and my job and his job and I don't know but we didn't feel right together. We're not on bad terms though… well I don't see us ever being friends again but you know we don't hate each other." Peyton said.

"But I know you were really close to jenny, are you still going to see her?"

"Yes, of course… actually we haven't talked about that but I hope so." Peyton said

suddenly coming to the realization that she might not get to see Jenny very often. Her thoughts were interrupted by Lucas walking into the apartment grocery bags in hand.

"Brooke you'll never believe who I saw at the store…" he stopped when he saw Peyton there.

"Peyton." He said putting the groceries down quickly and walking over to hug Peyton.

"Who did you see?" Brooke asked him.

"um, Jake." Lucas said.

"Oh, let me guess he told you the news?" Peyton asked him.

"Um, yeah I'm really upset about that, and sorry." Lucas said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty upset too." Peyton said sitting back down on the couch. "Look I really need to go, um court divorce stuff." Peyton said.

"Aw, no Peyton you just got here." Brooke said.

"I know, look I'll call you guys later and we can talk more about you two." Peyton said

"bye." She said trying to put on a smile for them but inside she was just depressed.

Brooke and Lucas walked her to the door and said good bye.

Brooke closed the door and leaned into Lucas "what are we going to do about them?" Brooke asked him.

"Nothing, there's nothing to do. Besides we've got too much stuff to do for ourselves right now." Lucas said stroking Brooke's hair.

"I know, but they were Peyton and Jake and jenny, not Peyton recently divorced and no longer talking to Jake and Jenny." Brooke said.

"Yeah, let's not worry about them though. I called Haley and we're meeting her at her work to talk about this whole situation." Lucas said.

"You did what?" Brooke looked up at him surprised.

"You heard what I said." Lucas said smiling down at her.

"Does this mean you are becoming more inclined to adopting Carmen?" Brooke asked him.

"I don't know, maybe but let's just go meet with Haley Ok?" he asked her putting his hands on her shoulders.

"ok." She said happy "sure thing, I'm going to take a shower." Brooke said.

"That's not an option." Lucas said.

"Why would you say that?" she asked him.

"Because I have to take one with you." He said.

"Oh, I see, well I guess." She said pretending for it to be some big burden.

"Let's go." She said.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas walked into Haley's office.

"Hey hales." Lucas said.

"Hi guys." Haley said motioning for them both to sit down.

"So what's the deal?" Brooke asked her wanting to get to the point.

"Brooke come on, we're not on speed here." Haley said.

"sorry" she took in a breath and paused for a minute, while Lucas and Haley both exchanged glances then looked back at Brooke "so what's the deal?" she asked them.

Haley let out a small laugh "well it's basically the same story I told you last night." Haley said.

"So basically she's up for adoption." Brooke said leaning back in her chair.

"Well, I guess yeah her parent's probably won't be showing up in the next week so I suppose you could say that." Haley said.

"Ok, Lucas let's chat." Brooke said leaning over and whispering at him but then glancing at Haley who was watching them "Haley, make yourself useful don't you have a job to do around here?" Brooke asked her jokingly.

"ookk." Haley said like she was backing off, just as her phone rang.

"Saved by the phone ring" Haley said to herself as she answered.

"So Lucas my lovely lover what do you think about all of this." Brooke whispered to him.

"Well I don't know, I mean I don't want to say yes or no right now but let's just wait a week." He whispered back.

"But are you leaning towards or against the idea?" she asked him.

"Towards." He whispered.

After hearing this Brooke jumped up from her seat and shouted "yes!"

"Brooke, god calm down." Lucas said gently pushing her back down in her seat.

Brooke sat there smiling waiting for Haley to get off the phone which she finally did.

"Ok, well Lucas and I have basically made out decision." Brooke said.

A look of apprehension spread across Haley's face.

"Wait, before you tell me there's something you should know." Haley said.

"Ok, well what?" Brooke asked her not expecting a worry in the world.

"Carmen's parent's are here, and their ready to take her home with them."

_Oooh, uh oh this could be bad for Brooke, coming up_

_Carmen's parents want Carmen back_


End file.
